I've Had The Time Of My Life
by Alyak Elocin
Summary: Ellie has a friendship with a teacher.


Dedicated to my 8th grade Spanish teacher. Sure to have Degrassi errors.

**Prologue**

Bueller was dead. Ellie couldn't cope with this fact. She couldn't even remember a thing about him – except that he was always there for her. She tried and tried to find a new pet to love but no pet at the pet store caught her eye like Bueller did. She was so attached to him, that she cried herself to sleep every night because she missed him so much. She could feel his spirit surrounding her every once in a while which made her tears flow harder and harder every time. She felt so alone.

The day after Bueller passed, her fellow peers saw a side of Ellie no one had seen before. Puffy eyes, never ending tears. No one could seem to cheer her up, except one person: her teacher Miss Monroe. The moment Ellie walked into Miss Monroe's class, she instantly had a smile on her face, no matter what her mood was. This wasn't a teacher that was never mentioned, ever. No one seemed to enjoy her foreign language class and so no one said a thing about her. She was a nobody, a more than one time divorcee with 5 kids, 2 of the 5 step children.

Ellie didn't come out and ask her these things, she simply told her. Ellie was in Miss Monroe's homeroom class also, so they saw each other a lot and talked a lot. Miss Monroe treated Ellie like her own child. Strangely, she also had a ferret like Ellie did and could relate to what Ellie was feeling about Bueller. Ellie was getting attached to Miss Monroe – and was acting up in her classes.

**Chapter 1**

"Good night, Bueller. I love you." Ellie whispered in the silence of the night. She couldn't wait for the next day. She would see Miss Monroe again. Her only thoughts were of Miss Monroe. Miss Monroe didn't know this, but she helped Ellie stopping cutting herself.

Being around Miss Monroe was like being high on a drug. Ellie couldn't escape the addiction she had of being around her favorite teacher. The next day, Ellie walked in to Miss Monroe's class and smile. Then, she would do the unexpected. Not raise her hand and talk to gab.

"Miss Monroe, do I have too much make-up on?" Ellie would ask. Also, Ellie would ask a lot of non-related to the work questions. She hardly asked any questions that were on-topic. She always asked random and stupid questions. She just wanted attention, and she never got any at home, and so she wanted lots of attention from Miss Monroe. Miss Monroe put up with it in both classes, but Ellie usually got scolded by Miss Monroe and yelled at and called annoying by students.

There were other kids in Miss Monroe's classes that made the usually nice teacher's life a living Hell, but Ellie seemed to do it the most, but not intending to. Ellie usually said she was sorry for acting up, but kept repeating her actions every single day.

One day, Miss Monroe talked to Ellie after class. "You're annoying," she made it perfectly clear. "You should not be center stage. I should be center stage." Ellie walked away and said "Fine" in a small voice, but that didn't work. The next day, Ellie was back in class with Miss Monroe and wouldn't shut up.

Ellie and some other students made it hard for other people in the class to study for upcoming exams and pop quizzes during the time period of the class. No one studied for anything in Miss Monroe's classes, since everyone claimed they forgot all about it and were too busy to study.

Ellie studied for the tests and everything. She couldn't forget to, or even forget Miss Monroe for a minute. She usually passed all the tests and Miss Monroe usually complimented her on her achievements in the class.

In homeroom though, Miss Monroe was not passing Ellie. Ellie had a C in the class because she was not listening to the teacher and was not acting appropriately. On her report card, all the other grades were astonishing except her homeroom grade. Ellie was really disappointed, and Miss Monroe was disappointed in Ellie.

On December 15th, Ellie came to school with a present. It was not your usual present for a friend or a random person. That day was Miss Monroe's birthday. Her 45th birthday. A few days before, Miss Monroe announced to her homeroom class, jokingly, that her birthday was on the 15th. She didn't expect anyone to bring her a present.

"Here, Miss Monroe, happy birthday." Ellie said and she handed Miss Monroe the present. "Sorry the bag is broken, I accidentally tore it in half. Clumsy me."

Miss Monroe was shocked. "Wow, Ellie, you brought me a real present? I wasn't expecting this. Thank you." The present made Ellie blush. It was some soap that smelled like oranges or something that she found at the store for not that much money.

"I'm the only nice one in this class." Ellie announced, smiling, and acting like the joker. The one they have on cards. Her smile made her look like him, or it. Whatever gender the joker was. Miss Monroe didn't know what to think of Ellie. Was she a nice person or a rude person who disrupts class? No one knew, except Ellie.

**Chapter 2**

Blah. That was the only word going through Ellie's head. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, except any related to Spanish or homeroom class. She knew she was taking this overboard, but she felt as no one cared about her or her problems anymore as Miss Monroe did.

Ellie Nash wasn't the same person she used to be. Instead of thinking about hot guys, her mind was filling up with how wonderful the next time she would see Miss Monroe would be. About that magical moment when their eyes met when class started, about her actually getting some attention from Miss Monroe, the list goes on and on.

Christmas break was about to start, and Ellie dreaded it. The thought of the whole holiday season made Ellie want to cry. It was only a few days away, and it wasn't as special as she wanted it to be. Her mom was never there, or at least in a sense. Seeing her mother get drunk every night wasn't the way she wanted Christmas to be.

Christmas break came and passed – and Ellie's tears were everlasting, or at least she thought they would never fade away. She couldn't believe she was crying over a teacher who was only going to be in her life until the summer. She didn't know what the next year would bring – and she didn't really want to know.

It was the last day of Christmas break and Ellie was excited. She said good night to Bueller, and looked outside her window and wished on a star that everything and everyone would be okay. It didn't seem to work.

The smoke alarm went off, and Ellie rushed downstairs to see what the matter was. The house was burning down because of her mother's drunkenness. As the alarm was blaring, and the fire was blazing, Ellie didn't know what to do. She didn't call 911, but she tried to save her mother's life as she pulled and tugged on her mother trying to help her up. It was no use. Ellie had to escape and leave her mom for death.

Ellie ran to the closest house, and finally used a phone to call 911. By the time the fire department got to the burning house, the house had already been destroyed and Ellie mother had passed away. Ellie was still in shock, so this new fact didn't appear to faze her.

Ellie stayed with the neighbors for that night, but they said she would have to find another place to crash since they didn't have enough room for her. She immediately thought of Miss Monroe.

The next day at school, Ellie almost had to wear her pajamas, the only clothes she had left, but her neighbors gave her a outfit to wear. She was grateful for them, but was sort of pissed they could be so nice but so rude at the same time.

Ellie walked into the classroom, and waited to Miss Monroe to get in there too. She actually pulled Miss Monroe a side to talk privately. Miss Monroe was shocked at Ellie's actions, like always. She wondered what was up.

"Hey, Miss Monroe. Last night, my house burnt down and my mom doesn't exist anymore. I have no place to stay and I was wondering…" Ellie asked as Miss Monroe interrupted her.

"Of course, you can stay with me!" she said. Miss Monroe already knew of Ellie's past and knew what Ellie was going through. Plus, Miss Monroe was plenty lonely and needed some hard-earned, well-deserved company.

Ellie had nothing in her possession, so by that night, Miss Monroe had everything settled and had talked to the proper authorities that gave the okay for Ellie to stay with Miss Monroe. Ellie was kind of excited, because she wanted to see how the "real" Miss Monroe lived. Miss Monroe had mentioned months earlier that she lived in a house in the country with a barn and her animals.

The ride to her house was a very long and awkward one. Miss Monroe started talking to Ellie about Ellie's talking problem in class. "We need to nip this in the butt." Miss Monroe said. Who in the Hell says that, thought Ellie.

When they finally got to her house, which was only about 5 miles out of town, she led Ellie into her house. Miss Monroe's answering machine was flashing, which meant that she had some new messages left for her while she was gone. We all know this. It's a simple fact.

She pressed the 'play' button and the answering machine played the messages. The first one was from her daughter. "Hey mom, just calling to say hi. Call me back later okay. The kids want to see you sometime." The next message was a little too revealing about Miss Monroe's personal life. "Hey Connie, I've missed you, sexy. Call me back as soon as possible." That was all the messages.

Ellie recognized that manly voice. "Miss Monroe, are you dating him! What are you thinking? He's the biggest pervert and womanizer in the whole city!" Before Ellie could say more, Miss Monroe chimed in. "Not really, he's just a little bit too attached to me. We broke up 2 years ago. Gosh, I hate when people get too attached, you know? I used to have this student who liked me a lot and was too attached. I hate it. I still get visits from this student every once a month. They are a regular visitor and it makes me mad that they care too much about me." She was now talking really loud because she went to her room for a minute. "Take a seat, we'll get you someplace to sleep at."

Miss Monroe took Ellie to her guest room. It was a lovely decorated place. Miss Monroe unfolded some blankets she had and put them on the bed, a long with a few extra pillows. It was approaching 8 PM and Ellie had homework to do.

Miss Monroe made dinner and Ellie enjoyed sitting down at a dinner table to a home cooked meal. Miss Monroe was an excellent cook, and Ellie's mom never was the greatest cook in the world. Ellie and her mother used to live off greasy, fast food which never amounted to anything in Ellie's eyes. Ellie didn't like what her mother gave her to eat, so she was happy for a breath of fresh air.

Miss Monroe was enjoying her company. She wondered how long Ellie would be able to stay with her. She liked having Ellie in her presence since she was lonely almost every single day and it was sometimes a struggle to get through a day without someone to talk to.

"So, Ellie, you need some new clothes? We can go shopping after school tomorrow, if you would like." Miss Monroe told her. Ellie didn't know what to think. She didn't want Miss Monroe to waste her money on her.

"Sure, that's fine, I suppose, I guess, but I don't want you to go out of your way for me. You already have with giving me a place to stay." Ellie replied while taking a gulp of her food, finishing her food quickly.

"Now, you go do your homework, alright, and get a nice, long, night's sleep. Good night, honey." Miss Monroe said and Ellie went to room to finish her homework, quietly shutting the door behind her, wondering what the next day would bring.

**Chapter 3**

Ellie was woke up by who knows what, but it wasn't a pretty sight. She screamed as an unpleasant creature, which of course, turned out to be Miss Monroe, who looked different without make-up on, shook her to wake her up. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she said in a voice too cheerful for mornings.

Ellie groaned and moaned and didn't want to wake for school. This was her perfect fantasy. Living with her favorite teacher. Even though not everything was perfect, such as her mom's death. There wasn't going to be a funeral, since no one could afford one. Ellie wasn't surprised. At least she had some memories left of her mom before the drinking problem started.

Ellie saw a cat laying at the end of the bed she slept in, and Miss Monroe peeped back into the room and said "Oh, that's Meowzers. He won't bother you. He's really friendly." Miss Monroe explained.

"Where's your ferret?" Ellie was curious.

"Spunky's totally shy." Miss Monroe said. "She hardly comes out from her cage, so I just leave her alone." Miss Monroe left the room, shutting the door behind her. Ellie got the point that it was time to get dressed for school. She looked on her unmade bed and her outfit from yesterday was neatly laid out and folded on the bed.

Ellie went and unfolded the clothes to put on, and luckily, Miss Monroe had washed it in the washing machine. Ellie smiled as she pressed the shirt against her nose to smell it, which smelled freshly washed.

She got her outfit on, and wasn't that excited for school these days. More homework, more crap to deal with. Her friends had changed on her, since Ellie had changed too. She wanted her friends back, but wasn't about to even try to win them back. She had Miss Monroe to hang with now.

Miss Monroe was happy that she would have the chance to raise another child and do things differently than she did with her own kids. As she was driving herself and Ellie to school, she started saying whatever came to her mind, which she hoped didn't come out sounding like a bunch of crap.

"Ellie, did you finish your homework? You know, homework is important and vital to your education." Miss Monroe shut her mouth and licked her lips, which were light pink thanks to a waterproof (or in this case, saliva proof) lipstick. Ellie just nodded her head and wished that this strange moment would go away.

Miss Monroe knew this moment was weird so she turned up the radio. It was an oldies station that she knew every song they played, since she grew up in that generation. Ellie didn't care about the music. She looked out the window at the clouds.

"I've got troubles, whoa, whoa. I've got worries, whoa, whoa." Miss Monroe started singing in a deep voice. Ellie was shocked, because this was the morning and she wasn't expected Miss Monroe to sing along to every song.

"This is one of the perks of living with me, you get to hear me sing." She tried not to blush. She knew her voice wasn't the best, but she was insecure. Ellie nodded her head once again, and tried not to laugh.

They finally got to school after a few minutes of dead silence, and Miss Monroe started saying one more thing before Ellie opened the car door to get out. "Ellie, please don't alert the other students that you live with me. They will think you get better grades because you do. The staff already knows about this though, but I don't think the kids will take this lightly. And remember, we're going shopping tonight for you. See you later."

Ellie got out of the car door and made her way to class, hoping that no one would notice she was wearing the same outfit again. She had a huge smile on her face, and she didn't care who saw that.

**Chapter 4**

Spanish class was different. The students actually learned something, and Miss Monroe was actually teaching without any interruptions. Miss Monroe knew that Ellie was giving her a break because she lived with her now, and that was nice. Also, she knew that homeroom class was going to be this quiet, also, so she was elated.

Also, Ellie was really close to getting her homeroom changed for being such a recurring disturbance, but she wasn't changed due to that she was actually was quiet. She didn't need Miss Monroe's attention at school anymore, since she got it when she was at home with her.

They didn't really talk throughout the day, since Ellie wanted to save her stories for the strange moments at dinner or the drive home. Ellie thought about the clothes she would get today. She wondered about what influence Miss Monroe would have on her choice of clothing.

That night, Ellie remembered it was Friday. Anyways, Miss Monroe took Ellie to a place to shop at. Ellie tried on a lot of clothes, most of them she didn't like. "See anything you like?" Miss Monroe kept asking her. Ellie didn't mean to be difficult, but she couldn't find anything she liked.

After a couple hours, Ellie finally found something she sort of liked and that fit her, so they bought the select outfits. The shopping experience was meant to be quick, since Miss Monroe had something to talk to Ellie about. She wasn't sure if Ellie would agree or freak out.

They had yet another strange car ride home. Ellie longed to say something, but was worried about what Miss Monroe would think of her and her opinions. She didn't want her living with Miss Monroe to affect her grades or anything. People can be sneaky like that, you know.

Miss Monroe fixed a delicious dinner that Ellie really enjoyed. As they were enjoying the fabulous meal, Miss Monroe started an intense conversation.

"Ellie, I need to talk to you." Miss Monroe said and Ellie shook her head yes. "Well, on Sundays I go to church and I was wondering if you would like to tag along. It's not as boring as it sounds." Ellie wasn't that religious, but she said she would go just to be nice. Who knows, maybe she would like it. She decided to give it a chance.

Then…crash!

"What the f?" said Miss Monroe. That was so unexpected, Ellie thought. She wouldn't have guessed in a million years that Miss Monroe would say something like that. "Excuse me, Ellie. I didn't mean to say that." She said as she made her way to where the noise came from.

Ellie just nodded and noted that Miss Monroe never cussed, so she gave her a break. For now. The crash just happened to be a car, which crashed into Miss Monroe's barn. Two joy riders that decided to take a stroll in their parent's car, which they "accidentally" crashed into Miss Monroe's precious barn. What a great story. Also, Miss Monroe's house was in the middle of nowhere. Ellie didn't really care though. It was just a barn. Miss Monroe talked to the boys and then came back inside. It had started to rain and the boys drove off, since the injuries to the barn weren't as serious as expected.

Miss Monroe wasn't shocked. She thought that today's era was of course, totally different, but not trained in manners at all, and sometimes, completely stupid and clueless. She remembered her youth for a minute. Her father was a conductor of a train, and her mother was a homemaker. They made beer in the basement. Life was carefree like today – but no one went out joy riding or committing crimes. They would rather stay home and watch some good old-fashioned sitcoms that weren't cancelled in their first week like today's TV. So does today's youth – but the shows shown are full of sexual escapades and violence.

That was all settled in an instant: except that Miss Monroe's barn was a little bit destroyed. That didn't matter to her that much, she only was happy that the boys were okay. People meant more to her than any silly old barn would ever.

It was of course, Friday, so Miss Monroe and Ellie spent hours on the couch watching scary movies while eating buttered popcorn. They screamed at the appropriate parts of each movie, and were happy the movies were only fictional, and would probably never happen in real life. Or at least, they hoped so. They turned the television set off and Miss Monroe went to take a shower, but Ellie went to her room not knowing what Miss Monroe was doing.

About 5 minutes later, Ellie decided she needed to use the bathroom. She went to the bathroom that Miss Monroe was in, but Ellie was super tired and wasn't thinking at all. Miss Monroe had taken a quick shower and was stepping out of the shower, when Ellie opened the door. That moment made Ellie secretly wish that she was a 45 year old guy. She quickly apologized and stepped out, closing the door after herself.

Ellie was so embarrassed. Her cheeks were as red as a spicy red pepper. She tried to forget all about that incident, but it was hard since she lived with Miss Monroe and would have to face her soon. She went back to her room and fell asleep, but had nightmares and Miss Monroe getting all pissed at her for walking in.

Miss Monroe didn't know what to think. She was still shocked, but after thinking it all over, she decided that Ellie was tired and needed to go to bathroom, so she opened the door not knowing that she was in there. That's obvious, she thought. She didn't want Ellie to be scarred for life though. She told herself she would wait until morning to discuss this issue with Ellie.

The next morning was the strangest it had been in awhile. Ellie was called down for breakfast, which was of course, yummy as always. As Miss Monroe sat down, Ellie said quickly: "I'm so sorry, Miss Monroe, I didn't mean –"

Miss Monroe didn't want Ellie to feel guilty or ashamed, so she said: "It's okay. It's just the human body. No biggie. No need to feel bad, I'm sure you will see a lot of bodies in your time."

Ellie just nodded and ate her food silently, but Miss Monroe tried to get the conversation flowing with random questions that Ellie just shook her head to answer.

**Chapter 5**

On Sunday, Ellie was sleeping silently and comfy in her bed, when the lights came on and woke her up. She completely forgot about where she was going this morning and mumbled "Crap, it's morning already? Can I go back to sleep?"

Miss Monroe heard everything Ellie mumbled, and replied: "Sorry, honey, no can do. It's time for church. I want to introduce you to some people over there." Ellie nodded and Miss Monroe left the room, impatiently, because they were going to be late if Ellie didn't hurry up.

Ellie didn't know why she agreed to this. She was mad that she had to get up early. It was 10:30 AM and she was not in the mood to go someplace where she didn't know anyone nor did she want to meet anyone, especially when she just got up. It was Sunday morning though, a morning where almost all people skip breakfast in favor of a church sermon.

She stumbled out of bed, breaking her fingernail on the dresser beside the bed. Cussing softly so Miss Monroe couldn't hear her, she shook off the pain and put some decent clothes on. She still wasn't a fan of the idea of her going to church, but she didn't want Miss Monroe to know because Miss Monroe invited her to live with her and she took care of her by doing things for her that her mother never had done for her while she was alive. Her father passed away after being murdered a couple years back. That's when her mom started her drinking problem. Judy Nash missed her husband so much that she picked up a bottle of alcohol and became addicted, ruining and her and her daughter's lives. She couldn't stop her addiction, and secretly loved being high because all her pain would go away in that moment of time. Ellie resorted to cutting herself after her mother began the drinking problem. Ellie did this because her father being gone and her mother's problem made her sad. She didn't want to become like her mother though, so didn't pick up a glass of alcohol, because that would be made public like her mother's addiction. So she wanted something secret and still something that would take away her pain.

Miss Monroe knew Ellie used to cut, and that Ellie had quit. She was worried that Ellie might go back to doing it because she had lost both of her parents. Ellie was an orphan. She had no parents. She had no natural relatives to cling to, to rely on. Miss Monroe wanted to be there for Ellie, since no one could be. Ellie wanted someone there for her, and that's why she got attached to Miss Monroe. She was worried that once she started living with Miss Monroe that she wouldn't like her anymore and wouldn't want to be around her.

Ellie was really cranky still, but she left her room and told Miss Monroe she was ready. As they left the house, it started pouring down rain, and so they quickly got in their specific seats in the car. Miss Monroe started making conversation about the weather. "So, Ellie, do you like the weather?" she started asking, trying not to sound stupid.

"Yes, in fact, I do. I like the rain. It's like my tears." Ellie was being real. She didn't want to sound like she might resort to going back to her cutting ways. She wanted Miss Monroe to see the real side of her, since they were living together. She wanted to stop calling her Miss Monroe though, and to start calling her "mom" instead. She never felt like her real mom was ever a mom to her, and she never felt like her mom was ever there for her. She felt that Miss Monroe has been more of a mom to her than her real mom ever was. She didn't want to tell Miss Monroe this though, since it would probably sound corny coming from her mouth. She thought to herself that she would save this for later, and would not tell anyone about this until the right moment.

At church, it was your usual church gathering. People talking about their daily lives, about what was coming up, and bragging about their children. Ellie felt weird as Miss Monroe kept on introducing Ellie as a "student living with me" and not as anything else. Ellie wanted to scream. She didn't want to talk to anyone, and she just wanted this to be over. As they sat down, she dropped the paper that was handed to her when she came in. A boy picked it up and handed it to her. "Hi, I'm Marco." He said, as he flashed her a smile like he liked her or something. She blushed. She never was into boys; she had a crush once though. He made her feel like she had a heart, but then he ripped it out in favor of another girl he liked. Ellie was heartbroken and had never told anyone about this, not at all. Marco was hiding a secret though, a secret not even he knew about yet. He was gay. He liked boys, not as friends, but more. He didn't know if what he was going through was just a phase, or something that he would go through the rest of his life. He didn't find girls appealing. He was more attracted to boys. He never told anyone about this, and wanted to find someone who would understand. He hoped he could get to know Ellie and tell her about this. He had friends, but no friends that were girls. His friends that were boys never knew about his attraction to boys. He felt alone in the world, as did Ellie. A perfect match for friendship. He started talking to Ellie and he gave her his phone number. She was happy that someone actually liked her, but she couldn't give him her phone number because she didn't know it. She blushed for a moment, and the church service started.

**Chapter 6**

Two months later, Marco and Ellie were still keeping in contact via the phone. Ellie didn't know Marco went to Degrassi Community School as well as herself, because she was never a so-called social person. She didn't want to talk to Marco in person, because she was afraid she was going to make a fool out of herself in front of him. She had a crush on him, and every time she called him, she was smiling like she used to smile around Miss Monroe. She still did smile around Miss Monroe, but she felt like she had spent too much time with her sometimes. On the other hand, this was her dream come true, a fantasy no one would have ever guessed would have happened. Living with her favorite teacher was amazing. She woke everyday thinking that she wasn't living with Miss Monroe, who she still called Miss Monroe, not "Mom". At least, not yet.

Her phone calls with Marco lasted for hours per call. Miss Monroe usually had to yell at Ellie to get off the phone dozens of times, and Ellie got mad over this situation because she wanted to talk to Marco over and over again. She did keep in contact with him every Sunday at church though, but she still preferred chatting over the phone. She was free to say anything to Marco over the phone rather than in person. She was shy to talk to him in person.

One phone call was a life-changer. Ellie thought that soon enough, her and Marco would be going out and dating. Ellie had only known Marco for about 2 months, but she had been real with him and so down to earth, it was crazy. She felt like she was a whole different person since she had never acted like this before.

"Ellie, I have to tell you something. Don't interrupt me, please. This is serious. I think I'm more attracted to guys than I will ever be to girls. I think I'm gay." He blurted out. Ellie was super shocked, more than shocked, she thought she was dreaming like she always thought she was.

Ellie said the first words that could come to her mind, trying to not make Marco feel bad for coming out. "Um, okay. That's good that you know who you are and what you stand for. I gotta go, sorry." She didn't know that Marco didn't know who we was and what he stood for. He told her exactly what he was thinking about himself, and didn't know how to be gay or anything. He just didn't like girls in a romantic way. He was so confused.

Ellie, on the other hand, who had just hung up the phone, was still shocked. Shocked is just a simple word of saying going absolutely ballistic. Miss Monroe was lounging out on the couch, and Ellie sat a little bit far from her, but close at the same time. She didn't want to tell her, but since she was the only one other than Marco she could talk to about this, she decided to spill her guts out to Miss Monroe – and also she was going to tell her about the "mom" thing that she had been longing to tell to her.

"Miss Monroe, I need to talk to you." Ellie started grinding her teeth in fear of what Miss Monroe would say. She didn't want Miss Monroe to reject her, or to reject Marco. She didn't know what Miss Monroe would think after the things Ellie was going to say.

"Sure, Ellie, feel free to talk to me." Miss Monroe instantly regretted what she said to Ellie just that second ago, because it sounded idiotic. She wondered what Ellie had to say. She would suspect Ellie to be doing homework. It was a Thursday night, but she supposed what Ellie would have to say would important. Plus, she had been talking on the phone with her "lover boy" all night, and probably not doing any homework at all.

"Miss Monroe, I don't want to call you Miss Monroe anymore. I want to call you mom, since you have always been like a mom to me, and now you basically are. Also, Marco's gay. I'm gonna go to bed now, see you in the morning." Ellie got out the words quickly and went to her room, so Miss Monroe wouldn't have time to respond.

Miss Monroe was ecstatic. She didn't know Ellie was thinking about this, and wasn't expecting Ellie to come out and say this to her. Ellie wasn't the kind to say this stuff, she thought. She was shocked about Marco, though. He seemed like the perfect type for Ellie, and she knew that Ellie would be feeling low for a while. She wondered if Ellie would be able to get over this. Miss Monroe knew that Ellie was really unhappy about this, because she told Miss Monroe once that she had a tiny, little, well – major crush on Marco. Miss Monroe was sort of happy about Ellie's crush, and that she actually liked going to church.

Ellie was in her room doing something she never usually had done. She bawled her eyes out. It seemed like to her that her life was a complete mess. Her real parents were gone, but she still had Miss Monroe so that was a good point, her crush was gay, and she absolutely had no friends. What a great life except that again, Miss Monroe was there for her, and that was amazing anyone would want to be. She felt like no one her own age liked her for who she is though. A non-social, shy at heart, sort of gothic, girl.

Miss Monroe heard the crying from the other room and didn't know what to do. Should she go and comfort Ellie? Should she not bother Ellie at all in case she doesn't need to have a shoulder to cry on? She decided to go knock on the door, and so that's exactly what she did. She knocked on Ellie's door.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Miss Monroe asked. Miss Monroe wanted to be sure that Ellie was okay, and so she thought to herself that if Ellie said she was okay, she would barge in anyways and comfort her. That's what mom's do, you know. When Ellie heard that, she decided to be real with Miss Monroe, and herself. "No, Miss Monroe, I am not." Ellie admitted.

Through the door, Miss Monroe replied, "Don't call me Miss Monroe any longer," Miss Monroe explained. "Call me Mom, like you have been wanting to for a great while now." Miss Monroe barged in Ellie's room and Ellie and her hugged. Another thing Ellie had never done before. Ellie's life had been changing right in front of her eyes. As Miss Monroe comforted Ellie by hugging her and telling her everything would be okay, Ellie was happy that someone actually cared about her.

"Want to go get some ice cream or something out of the fridge?" Miss Monroe asked her after a while. "Sure. That sounds nice." Ellie replied. They walked out of Ellie room together, turning off the lights, and went to the fridge to get some ice cream. The only ice cream flavor they had in the fridge was chocolate chip cookie dough, so that's what flavor they had. Miss Monroe got two bowls out of the cabinet and used an appropriate spoon to put the ice cream in the bowls. They both grabbed napkins and then went and sat on the couch together and Miss Monroe flipped through all the television channels to find something both of them would like. They finally found a movie.

**Chapter 7**

Miss Monroe wanted Ellie to meet her "other" children. She had 3 kids, and 2 step-kids, but they weren't kids anymore. They were in their twenties and living out on their own, some with children themselves. Miss Monroe had told Ellie about this, and Ellie said yes to this because she wanted to meet them, but at the same time was scared of what Miss Monroe's children might think of her. Ellie always cared about what people thought of her, and not that many people claimed to like her or to think she was unique except Miss Monroe, of course.

Miss Monroe said all her children lived in town, but no one had the time to visit each other due to being busy all the time. Miss Monroe was telling Ellie all about this on their way to school. Ellie started telling her "mom" about what if they didn't like her, and Miss Monroe convinced her that her children would love her. Miss Monroe already loved her, and her natural children had the same genes as her, so she just knew that they would love her.

Miss Monroe explained that a get together was being planned for that weekend. Ellie thought that didn't give herself much time to prepare, but she didn't complain. She sort of wondered for a while what they were like while Miss Monroe listened to the radio. They got to school, and had a normal school day.

That night, Ellie and Miss Monroe, her new mom, discussed what they would do with the family. Ellie suggested just a simple, casual meal and Miss Monroe suggested a game of bowling. Miss Monroe's idea was super cheesy, so they both agreed on Ellie's suggestion. Ellie was glad. She did not like bowling at all – and plus that was an old person's game. Ellie was clearly not an old person – or a people person. She was a nice girl, and wanted people to be her friend, but she just wanted this experience to be over, and the more sooner the better. The family gathering was going to be that next day.

Ellie went to bed that night having freakishly scary nightmares of what would happen that next day. All her dreams included someone dying, someone killing somebody, the family not liking her, and Ellie running away because of how pissed off she was with the family. She was tossing and turning all night and during the night, she felt her mother's spirit and Bueller's also. She felt all sweaty and ill. She didn't know what was happening. She drifted back into sleep mode and had more nightmares. Any average person would have nightmares too about this, I know I do, when about to meet new people. And no, that was not sarcasm. I'm trying to fit in words to get to the 25,000 word goal. Duh.

Anyways, Ellie woke up that next morning, not have slept a wink. Actually, she did, because she had lots of nightmares, but other than that, she didn't sleep at all. All she wanted to do was going back to bed, but she had to go "meet the family". Not trying to rip-off "Meet The Parents" or "Meet The Fockers", but I'm not. Writing off-topic is fun. I think I'm going to start doing that from now on.

Miss Monroe and Ellie prepared lots of different foods. Miss Monroe loved cooking, and Ellie sort of enjoyed it. They were both still in their nightgowns, cooking, and singing whatever song came on the radio (of course, the ones they knew). The ones they didn't know, they sang along anyways, but managed to sing along horribly if they didn't know the lyrics to the songs.

It was almost time for everyone to show up, and Ellie was still scared out of her mind. Miss Monroe knew this though. She could just tell from Ellie's actions that she was freaked out. Anyone could tell if anyone looked at Ellie, even the animals could tell. Miss Monroe did her best to calm Ellie down. Then, the phone rang. Miss Monroe picked up, and Ellie was hoping it was someone calling to cancel, even though a lot of yummy food was in the kitchen, waiting to be eaten.

It was one of Miss Monroe's children. Duh. What a shocker. Miss Monroe just knew it one of the kids calling to of course – cancel. When Miss Monroe hung up, she told Ellie the bad news to Miss Monroe, the good news to Ellie. Everyone except Miss Monroe's daughter Joy and her kids wasn't coming, they all were so sorry. The whole family except the daughter were too lazy to get off their couch potato butts and go to the house. Well, anyways, in the next hour, Joy and her family arrived.

Joy looked a little like her mother. She was so pretty. She was in her mid-twenties and had a really hot husband named Henry. They had two kids: Megan and Henry, Jr. Megan was of course the oldest, but she was 4 and Henry, Jr. was 1. Joy's husband preferred to be called Mitchell though, since that was his middle name and what he had gone by his entire life. He never really cared for Henry the name. Well, at least for his name he didn't like it. He thought it suited his son well though.

The kids ran to the food, because you know, food attracts people like a magnet. Miss Monroe had to pull her grandchildren away from what the longed to eat. They just knew it would be good.

Joy gave Ellie a hug like she was a long lost sister. Which she sort of was. She started asking her how she was and Ellie said fine. She was being really shy and didn't want to say something that could be used against her ever.

Joy pulled Miss Monroe a side into another room and started talking to her mother. She told her mother how wonderful and nice she felt Ellie was. If only people at school liked her, Miss Monroe explained to Joy. Miss Monroe didn't tell them about Ellie's cutting though, but everyone already knew about the death of Ellie's parents.

The family of Joy and "Mitchell" left after they ate, caught up with talking, and watched a few television shows. Miss Monroe was happy that Ellie had the chance to met Joy and company. Ellie was relieved that everything went well, and she was so relieved, that she didn't ask Miss Monroe if they liked her or not. She didn't even care anymore. She felt really happy at that moment she cuddled into bed and started dreaming about nice things that weren't nightmares for a change.

**Chapter 8**

Ellie woke up. She was in her old house, and Miss Monroe was nowhere to be found. She went downstairs, and her mom was still alive. She figured this fantasy of living with Miss Monroe was a dream that she was having. A really good dream, but still, a dream. It was only a dream, and Ellie was mad. Her dreams had convinced her everything was real, and that she was actually living in Miss Monroe's house with Miss Monroe. The only thing real was that Ellie was attached to Miss Monroe and that she acted like a fool in Miss Monroe classes. She remembered everything that had happened in the dream and realized that some advice was in the dream. Ellie thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, she could take that advice and change her life for the better.

It was a Saturday, a little bit before Christmas break. She realized that if she didn't change her mother's drinking problem, she would eventually die and Ellie would go nowhere since she was 100 percent sure that Miss Monroe would not allow Ellie to be in her life, her personal life, and she felt that Miss Monroe was happy at the moment, since it was a weekend and she didn't have to deal with the crap Ellie gave her.

Miss Monroe was not even thinking about Ellie, as she didn't think about students outside of school. She knew she was just a teacher and could not be friends with any of her students at this time. Maybe when they were older, and when they graduated high school and college, and got married and had kids. And maybe when they got divorced, and had some more kids, and got married again. Or something. She knew she couldn't have any contact with them during the summer, unless she saw them at a store or something like that, so there was no need to miss anybody. And plus, she had her own children, step-children, and grandchildren to care for and miss. She was single, not dating, so she need not worry about romantic relationships. Her last husband was too romantic – with another woman. That hurt Miss Monroe's self-esteem a little bit. She thought she was not good enough, so she quit the dating scene. She promised herself that she would not date, and only stick to one night stands and flings with people who were only in town on business (or pleasure, whatever the occasion). She didn't want a serious relationship, since she would bet that every man she dated would break her heart again. She hated that people were so judgmental. She was not the perfect weight – so what? She was happy in her own skin. But, others did not like her weight. People constantly taunted her about her weight and she hated it. Even some select students made fun of her weight – and she wasn't that fat. She was the normal weight for a woman her age, which was in 160 something pounds. She hated her weight at the same time, even though she wasn't mad about it and was comfy in her own skin. She just didn't like people though, but she was sort of self-conscious. Anyways, she had a dream about Ellie's mom though which freaked her out and her dream consisted of her and Ellie living together and taking Ellie in like she was her own daughter. She would love to have a chance to raise a child again. She missed that extra spunk around that house. She lived alone, with her cats and other animals in a house in the country with a barn. She was a teacher at Degrassi Community School whose class nobody liked. No one liked her. She realized it wasn't a popularity contest and she was just there to teach, but she longed to be liked. She was happy when her and Ellie started chatting about daily life and their lives and how they compared and stuff. She knew all about Ellie's alcoholic mom. She had known a lot of alcoholics in her time, and tried to convince them to turn to the church for support.

Ellie was bored to death. She had no friends, remember, and so no one wanted to do anything with her. Her mother was out getting drunk, and so no one was there for her. She missed her dad, even though he was dead. When he was alive, he was never home since his job kept him away sometimes and when he was home, the only thing he did was too inappropriate to put in a rated T fan fic. She wished she had someone to talk to on the weekends. She could talk to Miss Monroe on weekdays, but on weekends she had nobody to talk to, chat with, confide in. She knew no one in town, and so she had no one to turn to. The dream made her realize that she could be social and not scared. She didn't need Miss Monroe to cope, but in a way she did. She decided on Monday, that she would talk to somebody and try to make friends. She felt so un cool talking to Miss Monroe about her personal problems, and she doubted that Miss Monroe actually cared about her or her problems, and she was just listening because Ellie was talking and she didn't want to be rude. Miss Monroe had Christian morals to live up to. But, she hardly lived up to them with her one-night stands and flings. She hated that, but that was the way it was.

Ellie did nothing that whole day, except try to clean up the house. Crap was surrounding her, and her mother was out getting drunk and probably doing illegal things because she was drunk. Ellie decided to talk to her when she was calm to convince her to check into a rehab center. She wanted her mom to stop drinking. She would give anything not to lose her only parent left – especially to a problem, which could be cured. It couldn't be cured easily though – her mother would have to go through lots of rehab and stuff like that. She just wanted her mom to get better so they could spend time together. She hardly knew her mom anymore.

**Chapter 9**

Her mom walked in the house, drunk as always, not knowing what she was doing. She went to the bathroom to puke, and Ellie could hear the nasty sound of puking anywhere in the whole house. Ellie didn't want to turn up like that when she grew up. She wished she were back at school, once again. She wanted to get her mom in that rehab center, and the sooner the better. Ellie knew the next day that she would see the amazing, brilliant, woman named Miss Monroe and would be happy once again, and her troubles, worries –whatever would just go away the moment she saw Miss Monroe's glowing, beautiful face, but she knew that she would stir up trouble and give Miss Monroe lots of crap to deal with. Ellie just wanted some attention, but she didn't know how to get it in a positive way. She wished that Miss Monroe would notice her in some way that was positive, or anything that wasn't negative, and of course, the opposite of negative, is positive.

Later, Ellie's mom was passed out on the couch, and Ellie just stared out her wondering why she chose to live this way. Drunk all the time, passed out, killing herself slowly with poison also known as alcohol. While staring at her, Ellie knew that she just had to do something about this problem, instead of just staring at her mom and thinking to herself that she will get her mom some help. She needed to get her mom help NOW. So, she slapped her mom in the face – not being mean, just to wake her up. Of course, her mom was not happy, and started screaming at her daughter.

"WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?" Judy Nash started screaming. "YOU NEED HELP, MOM! YOUR DRINKING PROBLEM IS OUT OF CONTROL!" Ellie replied. Judy didn't know that her problem was bad, and she didn't really want her daughter telling her what to do. "YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME , YOUNG LADY. I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT AND I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! I DON NOT HAVE A PROBLEM AND CAN CONTROL MY LIQUOR." Ellie's pitiful mom started screaming some more. Ellie knew her mom was not calm at her, and would have to give up for the day. She couldn't get her mom out of denial. Ellie didn't want this to turn in something dangerous or anything she feared, so she didn't say more. She was going to ask the school counselor about rehab centers and stuff. Ellie couldn't believe she had never asked the school counselor about this stuff before. Her mom went to lie down for the whole night. Ellie had to depend on herself for dinner. Wasn't that child neglect? Ellie thought that if her mother would not agree to go to rehab, she could report her mother for neglect and maybe the police could help her more than Ellie ever could. She just wanted to get her mother some help, some way, someday.

Ellie went to bed that night early – like she always did now because her mom and her do nothing with each other since her mom was passed out, drunk, both, or out getting drunk. For dinner, she had a sandwich. It wasn't that good. Nothing she fixed was that delicious. She took a shower after she ate, one of the most quickest showers ever taken in the history of all mankind. She didn't want her mom to get up and yell at her for being too loud, even though she wasn't be that loud. She wished that she was still living with Sean. She wish she still had her Bueller in her life. She wished that her dad could come back. She wished her mother didn't have a drinking problem. She wished for everything in the world she possibly could, but she knew that none of those wishes could come true. She doubted that her mother would actually give up the bottle for her daughter or her life.

Miss Monroe was in bed too. She went to bed early every night. She was never a partier, or someone who went to bed late. She was always in bed by 10:00 pm – well, unless there was a good movie on or something like that – or she was doing something not appropriate for a Teen rated fanfic. She felt so lame never partying with the girls, but that's the way it was. People just needed to get over it. Anyways, Miss Monroe was sleeping. How interesting. I bet people want to read about how people sleep, when people sleep, or anything about people sleeping.

The next day, Ellie woke up early to get to school early. She wanted to get there early to ask about rehab centers for her mom. She hoped getting the information and spreading the word about them to her mom would convince her mom to get help, but she seriously doubted it. She didn't think her mom would fall for it, but it was worth a try, right? Trying is better than nothing – or anything.

She asked for the school counselor for the proper information and the counselor happily (well, happy that someone was getting help) gave her the information. Ellie knew that the school counselor thought the information was for herself, but she said: "It's not for me. It's for my mom." She didn't want anyone thinking that she had a drinking problem, because she did not and her mother did.

School that day was fun, well, it was okay. Ellie saw Miss Monroe and a huge smile appeared on her face in Spanish and homeroom classes. She was slowly trying to be quiet in class and alerted Miss Monroe to what she was trying to do. The smile stuck on her face the whole day long. Her smile of hers was the biggest lie she had ever told. Well, she was happy – really, really happy to see Miss Monroe – but really, really sad because she had no friends, no life, no mom, no dad, no family.

**Chapter 10**

Ellie was bored, again. Just waiting for her mom to become calm so she could calmly have a discussion with her. She found a piece of paper on the floor and started writing her feelings on it because she was bored to tears. Still no friends, nothing.

What a wonderful life I have. No one to depend on. Just me, myself, and I living with me, myself, and I. My mom is always drunk. My life is messed up. I'm attached to a teacher. My grades are good, I guess, but not perfect enough for my mom. She yells at me for getting B's. And did she get good grades? No. I hate her for ruining both of our lives. If my dad was here right now, her damn problem could have been prevented. I hate this. I know I'm rambling, but still, I have that right to since my life is horrible. I hate my mother so much. Why would she do this to me? To us?

Ellie decided to go put this note and some pamphlets for the rehab center on the coffee table so mother would, kind of, see it. Maybe her mother would finally decide to go to rehab, which would be one of the biggest miracles in the world. She doubted that her mother would see this stuff, but it was better than getting into a screaming match with her mother than anything else. Another miracle would be that if her mother wouldn't scream at her. Her mother was out of control. Duh, even the reader and their cousin could figure out that also.

She put it on the coffee table and returned to her room. She decided to clean it. Yes, she was that bored. She found an old diary she used to keep before her father died. She flipped through the velvet bounded book. She turned it to a random page and started reading whatever there was to read.

Dear Diary, today me and my mommy and daddy went to my school's play. It was fun. I love my mommy and daddy. I want my parents to stay together with me forever. I'll marry my daddy so we can be together forever. My new name will be Ellie Nash-Nash. It's such a pretty name diary! Well, my mommy is making me go to bed so I will write again later.

She realized she was so young when that was written. That can be assumed, due to it sounding so childish. She wished she could have her dad back. She missed him so much. She started crying. She didn't realize how loud and hard she was crying.

Judy Nash had a headache. No, it's called a hangover. She saw some papers on the coffee table as she laid down on the couch. She didn't know what they were, so she examined them. She read the note Ellie wrote and flipped through the pamphlets. "ELLIE! GET DOWN HERE!" she yelled. Ellie was still crying, and once she heard that, she thought to herself: "Oh great. Another screaming session."

She went over the the coffee table, her mom was sitting up, with her hand over her forehead. Ellie didn't know what she wanted to tell her. She hoped it was something useful or sane. "Ellie, what the Hell are these?" she asked. Ellie replied that those were something that she needed to read. Her mom said she read them and asked why Ellie hated her.

"Mom, you have a drinking problem. You need help." Ellie told her. She explained that she didn't like seeing her only parent left drunk every single time she saw her, basically. She also told her mom about how she wanted her to get some help and go to rehab.

"I don't have a problem." Judy Nash said boldly to her daughter. Ellie said that she did and that she didn't want this to turn into screaming and told her mom to stay calm. "Well, if you insist. I have a damn hangover, but I'll call the number listed right now." Her mother replied. Ellie was shocked that this wasn't a headache giving yelling match.

"Hello, my daughter told me to call this number because she told me I have a drinking problem." Ellie's mom said to the person on the other line. The person quizzed Judy on how much alcohol she consumed and other information like that to come to a conclusion if she actually had a drinking problem. The result was not shocking to you reader – the result was that Judy Nash had a major drinking problem and needed some help. Judy Nash was going to a rehab clinic to get help for her drinking problem. The only question she had was shocking to Ellie. "Can you take care of yourself while I'm gone?" She asked. "Yes, mom, I have been taking care of myself forever now. I know how and I can keep the house nice and tidy." Ellie replied.

**Chapter 11**

A couple months later, Judy Nash, Ellie's mom, was still in rehab. Ellie was shocked that her mother hadn't tried to runaway yet. She knew that her mother wasn't having a good time at the clinic but this was helping her for the better. She went to school everyday and talked to Miss Monroe about her mom, and Miss Monroe was happy that Ellie's mom finally started trying to kick the habit. Ellie was also happy that her mom was kicking the habit also.

When Ellie got home, the phone rang and it was her mother calling saying that Ellie should come visit her, since the rehab center wasn't that far away from the house, Ellie could just take the city bus and get there easily. So, that's what Ellie did. She took the city bus to visit her mom at the rehab clinic. She had never been inside a rehab clinic before, so she was nervous about what it might look like. She hoped it didn't look really bad and unattractive, since that's what her mother looked like, sort of. That's what drugs do to you, so don't ever do drugs, ok?

She got to the rehab center, and entered. They had to strip search her and check her for drugs, since a lot of people go to rehab centers and bring guns and drugs for the people living at the rehab center. Once clearly checked and made sure that she didn't have anything of the sort, she was let in to see her mom. Her mom told her she hadn't had any alcohol for a few months and was happy that she was slowly kicking this habit. She explained to her daughter that alcoholism was a hard thing to quit, so she would have to spend the next few months in rehab still, and that Ellie would have to take care of herself for awhile longer. Ellie agreed, and they talked for about 30 more minutes. Then, Ellie said her goodbyes and left the rehab center. She didn't tell her mother that she loved her, since Ellie decided that her mother would have to win back her trust and love.

Ellie also decided that the next day at school, she was going to talk to someone she had never met before and maybe get some friends. She also decided to ask Miss Monroe about church. She wanted to meet some people, and really needed the higher power.

The next day, during homeroom, Miss Monroe trusted the class to talk to their fellow classmates, and didn't have to do work, since Ellie was sort of silent these days. She walked up to Miss Monroe's desk and Ellie asked her "Miss Monroe, may I talk to you?" Miss Monroe agreed and smiled.

"Well, Miss Monroe, I've decided that I want to go to church, but since you know, my mom is in rehab, I don't know where any churches are, and my mom doesn't want me taking the city bus that often, since you know, perverts roam the buses and bus depots and crap like that." Ellie explained, hoping that Miss Monroe wouldn't think she was stupid.

Miss Monroe knew that they both shared the same religion, so Miss Monroe explained to Ellie about the church she went to. She was so nice to offer that Ellie could come with her every Sunday. She also offered to take Ellie to the church's teens church one day per week. Ellie was grateful, and thanked Miss Monroe so much. Ellie knew that once her mother returned, Ellie could convince her to go with her.

Ellie decided to wait until the teens church that next week to start talking to people. She was really shy, you know. Also, she wasn't the most liked person in school. People knew who she was, but hated her, or they didn't know who she was, and hated her.

She went home that night and called her mom and told her about going to church. She agreed that Ellie needed to start going back, since they haven't went to any church since Ellie's dad died.

Anyways, that day was Thursday, and Ellie had homework, and so she went home and did her homework. What fun. The next day at school, to Ellie's surprise, she "accidentally" started a conversation with a girl in the cafeteria. She accidentally crashed into her with her tray. She didn't want to, but she just started talking to the girl like she had known her forever. The girls' name was Alex, and she was "different". Not your typical, average girl. Different in a good way, just like Ellie. They sat together at a table, and started talking about life, and family. Alex's family was sort of like Ellie's. Not the best family, and probably the worst family out there, or well, in the worst family in the city. But to Ellie and Alex, their families felt like the worst families in the world. Then, Ellie remembered that her mother was getting help for her addiction, and soon enough, she didn't feel like she had the worst family in the world.

Alex had dark brown hair, which Ellie thought was cool. Alex adored Ellie's red hair, since she hadn't seen anyone with red hair before. Red hair is not the most common hair color, you know. Alex and Ellie exchanged phone numbers, and when it was time to go to class, they both were happy they finally found a friend. Alex never had had a friend before – that she actually got along with and could relate to. She was so happy, the happiest she had been in a long time. So was Ellie. She was really happy she finally got a friend.

That night, Alex called Ellie on the phone. They talked for hours and hours about completely nothing and shared their opinions about basically anything. They talked to each other about almost every topic in existence, from abortion to religion. They agreed some issues – some they didn't agree on. They almost got into arguments, but they were friends and friends sometimes do argue. They had only known each other for less than a day, but still, they called themselves friends and things like that.

**Chapter 12**

The next day, the two girls sat by each other at lunch and had great conversations with each other. In Spanish class and homeroom class, Ellie explained to Miss Monroe about her new friendship with Alex. Miss Monroe was really happy for Ellie, since Ellie never had had any friends up to that point.

Alex and Ellie laughed about everything, and they had slumber parties every night. They watched 80's movies, ate popcorn, danced to music, and read teen magazines. None of them had ever done that before, since they had never had anyone to do those things with. They weren't "girly-girls" but they did that stuff anyways.

Anyways, in class, Ellie was silent. She still really needed Miss Monroe in her life though, since Miss Monroe was the best person she could rely on, even though she could rely on Alex, also. She did talk sometimes in Spanish and homeroom, like to ask a word out of a book or for some help with the work. Sometimes, she did speak out and say random things, but not as much as she used to. People still thought Ellie was annoying though. That really brought her down. Alex said not to worry about other people think, and Ellie knew that. She just wished that people would like her more.

Ellie liked telling Alex about when she lived with Sean, the love of her life and how they met in detention. She also told Alex about Bueller, and the Hell she went though after moving back in with her mom. Alex totally understood, and Ellie was glad that somebody finally understood her.

That day, Miss Monroe announced to her students about Culture Club. Culture Club was a club where 2 times per month, a group of people gathered to talk about different cultures ranging from Mexican to Italian. She said it was going to be starting that next Tuesday for 15 extra credit points for Spanish class. Miss Monroe offered to give Ellie a ride home, since you know, Ellie's mom didn't want Ellie riding the city bus all the time. Ellie was doing well in Spanish, but she wanted to spend more time with Miss Monroe. She enjoyed being around Miss Monroe, and Miss Monroe knew that.

That night was Friday, of course, since it was mentioned that it was Thursday in the past chapter. That night, her and Alex had yet another slumber party and they pigged out on whatever they could get their hands on. Ellie mom's left 250 dollars for Ellie to use while she was in rehab, so her and Alex also went to the store to get some food.

At the store, the girls saw someone they least expected – they saw Miss Monroe. The two girls were doing their best to drive a shopping cart, when they looked away while still pushing the cart, they ran into Miss Monroe's butt with the cart. They apologized and Miss Monroe said it was okay. They thought that moment was totally weird, and even though it was Miss Monroe and she could take a joke, they still laughed about it for hours and laughed about what could have been. While they were in line at the cash register, Miss Monroe was right in front of them. Ellie looked at what Miss Monroe bought and it was weird. She couldn't believe that Miss Monroe drank wine coolers! She hoped that she didn't have a drinking problem also. Maybe she just like drinking them. Ellie hated that every single time she saw someone buying any alcoholic drink, she thought they had a drinking problem and had a severe case of alcoholism. The girls said goodbye to Miss Monroe and the girls checked out, and walked home. It wasn't dark yet, and the store was super close to Ellie's house, so it was no big deal to the girls walking back to Ellie's house. Once they got back, they watched some movies and pigged out some more and finally went to sleep.

That weekend, the girls spend the whole weekend together. On Sunday, they watched a romantic movie since they ran out of movies to choose from and were too lazy to walk to the video rental store. Anyways, as they were watching the romantic movie, which they didn't even catch the title of the movie, to both of their surprise, as they were watching it, they looked into each other eyes. They didn't know what they were feeling about each other, but they both leaned in closer to each other, and they kissed.

They didn't know what to say, as they were both confused. They were either getting way into the movie, or they didn't know what they were doing. They didn't even say a word about it to each other after that happened, they just continued with their party and continued watching the movie, as usual. They were both thinking about what happened though, since they never got the chance to talk about it.

Anyways, the Tuesday after, dubbed "Culture Club day", was fun for Ellie. She actually enjoyed learning about different cultures – for like a minute. Learning – and learning about culture was not her thing at all, even though she did get some great grades in most of her classes. That ride home with Miss Monroe was sort of awkward.

"Miss Monroe," Ellie asked. "Is it wrong to kiss a girl, if you are a girl, on the lips?" Miss Monroe didn't know the answer to that question. "Sorry, honey, I don't know the answer. It all depends on your outlook. I know I don't swing that way though." Miss Monroe and Ellie had some conversation, and told Ellie about Wednesday nights. Wednesday nights were teenage church nights, but Miss Monroe said she didn't have time the next day and she was sorry. She said that she could take Ellie to church on Sunday though, and Ellie told her how grateful she was. Ellie said that she didn't care that Miss Monroe couldn't make it the next day and that she was probably going to be busy doing homework and spending time with Alex, her friend, not her girlfriend.

Ellie went home that night, and this night, Alex and her didn't do anything together except talk on the phone. Ellie and Alex were too scared and kind of ashamed to talk about the kiss, but again, they were both thinking about what had happened the other night. They both noticed that they sort of let it go though. They focused on other things, and slowly let that moment slip away from their minds.

**Chapter 13**

Both Alex and Ellie were still shocked about the whole kiss. They didn't know why it happened, but there's no need to drag the whole thing out some more. They just carried on with their usual lives, which they did, and which has been mentioned before. Miss Monroe sort of knew about the kiss, but she didn't really know. Ellie thought to herself that she didn't need to tell Miss Monroe about the details of her personal life, since Miss Monroe didn't really care. Ellie had to run the fact that Miss Monroe was just a teacher and not her close friend through her mind. She decided that she didn't want Miss Monroe to give her rides anymore and she didn't want to go to the same church as Miss Monroe or even go to Culture Club anymore. She decided she needed to focus on her studies than other things like Culture Club, church, or rides home from Miss Monroe. They weren't THAT important.

The next school day, Miss Monroe told the class she had a big announcement. Ellie thought it was just going to be a "you have a pop quiz today" kind of announcement. The class didn't really care, but Miss Monroe just started rambling about it. Her point was that at the end of the school year, she would be retiring from teaching at Degrassi Community School, and from teaching altogether. Ellie was shocked. Was Miss Monroe for real? Turns out, she actually was being serious. Being rude, the whole class except Ellie clapped their hands, cheered, and was so happy. Ellie, on the other hand, was shocked, crushed, sad, mad, moody, and emotional. Everything. She didn't want Miss Monroe to leave Degrassi Community School, or teaching. She liked things the way it was. Miss Monroe was a great teacher.

When the class threw sort of a party, Miss Monroe wasn't surprised. She knew the class didn't like her, and not that many people at Degrassi Community School even respected her. She knew Ellie was sad that she was leaving, but Ellie was just one student that liked her. And basically the only one who actually liked her and respected her, as a teacher and as a person. She was so sad that would never probably get to see Miss Monroe ever again.

When she got home that night, Ellie's mom called. She told Ellie that she wanted Ellie to meet somebody. Ellie thought it was just a friend of her mom's. Judy Nash was getting out of rehab in a few weeks, clean and sober – hopefully. Ellie was so excited that her mother was finally getting out of rehab and was sober and not drinking alcohol anymore.

Alex came over and told Ellie that everything would be okay, with the Miss Monroe situation and such. Alex told Ellie that Miss Monroe was just a teacher and teachers have their own personal lives and don't need students interfering with them. Students were just like bosses and co-workers. You usually don't allow them in your personal life, and they just a part of your job, your career, but not your personal life. That why they call it personal life. It is only for family members and friends to be involved in, not students that you "work" with to be in. Simple as that. Ellie finally got that stuck in her head, but she still was going to miss Miss Monroe like crazy.

That night, the two girls finally talked about the kiss. They both agreed that they enjoyed it, and that it was amazing but shocking. They said that it didn't matter what gender they both were to enjoy the kiss. And that was the end of that. They never brought it up again the rest of the night. Alex was doubting herself though, she thought that she might be something that she didn't know about.

A couple weeks later, Ellie was planning a big party for her mom's return home from rehab. She tidied up the house, removed trash and crap, and stuff like that. Ellie remembered that her mom was bringing a friend home. Her mom never mentioned gender. Suddenly, her mom walked in the house, hand in hand with a man that looked creepy. He had blondish grayish hair and was kind of fat, in Ellie's opinion.

"Ellie, meet Paul. Paul meet my daughter, Ellie." Paul smiled and shook Ellie hand. Ellie was pretending not to be mad that her mother brought home a man that Ellie didn't even know and didn't even want to get to know. Later that night, while eating dinner, Judy Nash told Ellie she had an announcement.

"Ellie, Paul and I are old friends – actually we dated a long time ago. We saw each in rehab and we have decided to rekindle our romance by getting married." Ellie's jaw dropped and she started crying and ran to her room. She didn't want anyone replacing her cherished memories of her father or anyone replacing her father.

Judy excused herself from the table and Paul was left sitting there, and he started to play with his food. Ellie had gone upstairs to call Alex. Ellie's mom knew about Alex, since Ellie had told her about her. Ellie was crying on the phone, telling Alex all about this freak that her mother had decided to marry. Ellie told Alex that she couldn't stand this any longer. Alex had known about Ellie's cutting and Alex worried Ellie not to return to cutting. Ellie wished that Miss Monroe could say something to her to make her feel better. Miss Monroe could always do that. School would be over in a few months, and Ellie's time with Miss Monroe was limited. Miss Monroe was like Ellie's mom problem with alcohol – so bad for you, but you can't let go of it. That's exactly what Ellie could not do – let go of Miss Monroe or the memories she had with Miss Monroe. Ellie was too attached to Miss Monroe, like her mother was addicted to alcohol. Ellie wondered if there was a rehab for being attached or addicted to teachers. She would be the only one attending that rehab if there was.

**Chapter 14**

Ellie's mom knocked on the door, trying her best not to lose control and yell at her daughter, like she always did. Ellie was still on the phone, and she told Alex she had to go and they both hung up their phones. Judy sat on the bed next to Ellie, and explained that she didn't mean to make Ellie emotional. She just wanted the best for Ellie, she tried to convince Ellie that Paul was a nice man. Ellie didn't even know him though. What if he had a criminal record for raping young girls like herself? Or what if he cheated on her mom and ruined everything? Ellie didn't know. Her mother told Ellie that the couple was getting married in a month. Ellie thought that was kind of early. Ellie didn't even know the guy, like stated before. She wondered why her mother would rush into marriage. Divorces aren't cheap, you know. That's why most celebrities get them a lot.

Anyways, Ellie pretended to be happy for her mother, but all she wanted to do was scream and yell and tell her mom's beau about how much she hated him. She had only known Paul for about 30 minutes, but already hated him. She didn't know why her mom sprung all the information on her so quickly. Just a few minutes before her mother made the whole wedding announcement, Ellie was happy, and thought Paul was just a boyfriend she would get to know better in the future. But she would HAVE to get to know this man. She didn't have a choice. She would have to live with him, probably have to move out of her house into his, and if he has children, she would probably have to live with him and stuff. She hated the whole idea of her mom getting married to someone Ellie barely knew.

Her mother explained to Ellie about Paul's 2 kids: Brooke Ursula and Aaron Enrique. The kids both had two names so they could stand out from other people, because most people didn't have 2 names as first names. She also told her that she would be moving herself and Ellie into the house where Paul lived with Brooke Ursula and Aaron Enrique. His wife Yvonne passed away in a tragic plane crash around the time Ellie's dad died. Paul had turned to heroin to deal with his loss, and that's how he ended in rehab. He explained that he was clean and sober, and Ellie's mom said she was clean and sober too. Judy Nash explained to her daughter about how much Paul and her had in common. Ellie didn't believe that her mother and that creep had anything in common. They looked like such opposites. Except for being in rehab and losing their spouses, the couple really had nothing much in common.

That night, Paul left, and Judy told her daughter that they were moving in a couple days but she still would be attending Degrassi Community School, and Paul's kids would be transferring to Degrassi Community School also. Maybe Ellie and the kids will be quick and good friends, Judy thought. Judy also said that the wedding would be soon, as in once they got settled at Paul's place. Ellie was not happy. She wanted to stay in her own house, where she had lots of great memories. The house where she felt most comfy in. Her kingdom, her palace. Her life.

She was not pleased, as you know. She wanted her mom to her butt back in rehab and she wanted to pretend like her mom wasn't engaged to be married. Everything was better when her mom was in rehab, and when Ellie didn't have to be moving into another house, one that she didn't even get a voice in saying if she wanted to move in to or not. What a opinion Ellie had. She felt trapped in chains she could not be let out of. Like her opinion didn't matter and she felt like no one cared that she didn't like Paul, and didn't want to move in with him and his kids. Her mom didn't consider Ellie's feelings, and Ellie needed someone to talk to so bad, so she called Alex and had a long conversation with her about it.

As always, Alex understood what Ellie was going through. Alex could know what Ellie was feeling, and told her that when Ellie called, she was about to dial Ellie's number. They hadn't known each that long, but could finish each other sentences and stuff like that. Basically everything twins could do, like finish sentences and can sense what the other is feeling. Ellie liked that she had a bond with Alex, and Alex liked that too. Alex told Ellie that everything would be okay, and she said they would hang out way more so she didn't have to deal with Paul's kids and crap. Even though that helped Ellie hang in there, it didn't at the same time. It felt like her mother was trying to get someone to replace Ellie's deceased father. Judy knew she could never replace him, but she felt alone in a sense and needed someone to be there for her so she wouldn't return to her damned drinking problem that she knew she couldn't handle around round of. It ruined her life then, and it can ruin her life now. She felt mad that Ellie's didn't understand why she was getting married and she sort of knew it was too early to rush into marriage. She dated Paul in high school though. They were a hot couple for 2 years or so. Then, she met Ellie's father and that's history. She would think every morning that when she woke up, Ellie's father would be in bed sleeping next to her, but that never happened. She finally got over the fact that she would never see her cherished husband ever again. She missed him every single day of her life, and she knew Ellie loved and missed him too. She went to Ellie's room to explain this reason. She didn't want her daughter to return to cutting. She knew all about Ellie's cutting and was glad when it finally ended.

Judy knocked on the door. "Ellie, may I come in?" she asked as she heard Ellie say goodbye to the person that she was talking to on the phone. "I want to tell you that I love Paul with all my heart. I am not trying to replace your father, whom I miss everyday. I just want you to know that I'm trying to do what is best for us. I've known Paul for a long time now, and I know you don't know him, but when you do, you will love him too – hopefully. Please, look on the bright side of this. I really want the whole family to get along. We are going over there tomorrow after school to meet his kids and tell them the news. I know they are not going to take it well either, honey. Please, try to deal." She kissed her daughter on the top of the head, and shut Ellie's door quietly and soon went to bed, as did Ellie, ready for a long day in front of her.

**Chapter 15**

Ellie woke up that morning, and wasn't having a good day. She banged her head on the backboard of her bed, and then stepped on something hard and pointy. She didn't want to meet Paul's kids, not today, not tomorrow, and not ever. She wanted to go to school that day, but she didn't want to have to deal with the pain with knowing that the days were winding down to Ellie not being able to see Miss Monroe ever again. Now, that was a person she wanted to see every single moment of her life. She didn't want to let Miss Monroe go. Alex said that she thought Miss Monroe was fat and ugly which almost made Ellie have a hissy fit. She didn't want anyone saying anything bad about her favorite teacher and person. She didn't have a hissy fit because Ellie was trying to get over not being able to see Miss Monroe after the school year was over. Yes, she would see her at church if she ever went, and she could see her at the store. It wouldn't be the same though, and it would be really awkward and Ellie would be shocked to see her outside of the school building, like she was when Miss Monroe gave her the car ride home and when she saw Miss Monroe at the store.

Ellie talked to Miss Monroe before Spanish class started. Ellie walked up to Miss Monroe and asked if she could talk her for a minute. Miss Monroe of course said yes and Ellie told her how much she was going to miss her at the end of the school year. Miss Monroe said that she would see Ellie around town. Ellie knew that would be the end of that conversation and walked to a desk to take her seat. She wished Miss Monroe would know how much she had done for Ellie and how much she was going to miss her favorite teacher, her favorite person, her role model, basically, Miss Monroe was like a second mom to Ellie. Miss Monroe didn't know this, but was flattered that Ellie was going to miss her. Class was okay, but Ellie couldn't focus on the lesson. All she could focus on was how she was losing the biggest and important people in her life, one by one. She lost her father, then she lost her mother to alcohol and now Paul, and she was losing Miss Monroe and didn't want to let go of Miss Monroe.

Homeroom class (which hasn't been mentioned a lot, but still Miss Monroe was Ellie's homeroom teacher also) just made Ellie know she was going to miss Miss Monroe so much. Everything Miss Monroe did made her smile and made her so happy. Even when Miss Monroe was mad, Ellie was smiling. Miss Monroe yelled at Ellie a couple times, and Ellie couldn't help but smile, which made Miss Monroe madder at Ellie than she already was, well at least that how Miss Monroe acted when Ellie smiled at her lectures and when she yelled at her.

Ellie knew she just had to get over this or this could cause her problems in the future with people. Ellie knew there were going to be other teachers she would probably like and love, but Miss Monroe was different than most teachers. Miss Monroe had a certain charm to her, a certain attitude, a certain thing to her that made her who she was. Ellie liked that Miss Monroe was so sweet, and so nice to her. Ellie loved everything about Miss Monroe, but she just wanted to get over this. Ellie couldn't talk to her mom or Alex about her feelings toward Miss Monroe because both of them would think she was obsessed with Miss Monroe. She hated when people thought things about her that weren't true. Maybe Miss Monroe would understand why, Ellie thought. She seriously doubted it though.

She never told Miss Monroe about the dream she had about them living together. She didn't want Miss Monroe to get freaked out about the dream. She didn't want to accidentally blurt it out in the middle of the class though. She told herself that she needed a little self control to control her mouth around Miss Monroe. Duh, the reader should have known Ellie needed to control her mouth by now.

Anyways, that night, Ellie didn't want the night to come. All she wanted to do was ignore her mom and not meet any kids or anything. She wished she had a time machine that froze time, or anything that the time machine would do would be good for her. She didn't care, as long as a time machine could get her out of this moment.

As Ellie and her mom reached the front steps of Paul's house, Judy explained to her daughter that Brooke Ursula and Aaron Enrique would probably not take the news well either and to be prepared for some crying, yelling, etc just like what had happened when the news was broken to Ellie a few days back.

Judy knocked on the door, then realized there was a doorbell. Ellie thought that the house Paul lived was incredibly fancy, and wasn't really expecting a house as fancy and glamorous as it was. Ellie could tell Paul was rich, he must have inherited some major cash, or maybe he stole some big bucks. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she was going to be living there in the future. She didn't know what the kids were going to look like, for a few seconds before Paul answered the door, Ellie stood there in suspense and mystery wondering about the kids, her new step siblings.

Paul answered the door, of course, and he greeted both females. He said that his children were upstairs and were going to be down soon, after he alerted them that the family had company. He walked the girls in and told them to make themselves at home literally and to get ready to meet his prides and joys, Brooke Ursula and Aaron Enrique.

The kids came running down the fancy silver colored stairs, and Brooke Ursula was younger than she thought she was going to be and Aaron Enrique was much older than she thought he was going to be. Paul asked Aaron Enrique to show Ellie around the house, and he gladly took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

Ellie was lead to Aaron Enrique's room and he did the unexpected – he pushed her on the bed and told her not to move. She didn't know what was happening, she just met Aaron Enrique a few seconds ago. Ellie browsed his wall with her eyes – what she saw hanging on his wall shocked her. It was a gun. She didn't know if it was loaded or not, but she didn't dare take that chance.

He returned and Ellie was scared. "The house is big, so they will probably think we are staring at the artwork in the other rooms." Aaron Enrique was scaring Ellie out of her mind. She glanced at that gun and he replied. "Yes, it's loaded." Aaron Enrique told her. He started to do sexual stuff, and since this is rated T, you can guess what happened. He raped her, and didn't even use a condom, and he told her not to tell anyone what happened or he would kill her and her "damned mother who happens to be a slut".

He pushed her off the bed and led her back downstairs. She was shaking and when asked, she said the house was cold. She didn't want to loose her life, and she didn't want her mom to loose hers either. Paul finally told the kids about the wedding, and Ellie looked at Aaron Enrique and he looked evil and had a smirk on his face that made Ellie more scared than ever.

A few weeks later, Ellie's time of the month did not come. She decided to catch the bus and sneak to a doctor's office. She took the bus, and told her mom that she was going elsewhere. The doctor's office took the proper tests and came to a conclusion. The nurse told Ellie her results with one sentence. "Ellie, you are pregnant."

**Chapter 16**

Ellie was more shocked than she had ever been, ever. She didn't want to let her mother know about this, and she couldn't tell who the father of the baby was. Ellie would get killed, so would the baby, and probably her mother would too. She didn't know how to take care of herself while pregnant, and she didn't know what was going to happen after she had the baby. She wasn't going to have an abortion, because she wanted to keep the baby. She knew she could tell Alex or Miss Monroe about the baby. The next time at school, she told Miss Monroe that she needed to have a serious discussion with her.

Miss Monroe, of course said yes, like she always did. Ellie told Miss Monroe about her pregnancy and Miss Monroe said she had noticed Ellie was gaining some weight and Miss Monroe completely understood why Ellie could not tell her mother about the whole situation, but Miss Monroe did not know who the father was and did not ask because she didn't want to be invading Ellie's privacy, but Ellie did mention that she was raped, and didn't fool around.

Miss Monroe said that Ellie should tell her mother though. Ellie knew she could not mention the father though, and she knew she could not tell her mother who the father was anyways since her mother would probably not believe the fact that Aaron Enrique raped Ellie on the day he showed Ellie around the house. Ellie was not even sure of her mother's almost new husband and stepchildren's last name. How much her mother and Paul knew about each other.

Anyways, Ellie went home that night, still going to miss Miss Monroe, but now she had a bigger problem on her hands. Her baby. Well, her baby wasn't her problem, it was her pregnancy, but at the same time, her baby was her problem. She walked in her house and her mother was sitting there, watching television. Ellie told her mom that she had something to tell her, and she wasn't going to take the news well.

Ellie sat down on the couch a side her mother and explained to her mom not to get mad about what she was about to tell her. Ellie hoped that her mother would not go all out and yell at Ellie and she also hoped that her life and her baby and mother's life would not be cut short due to murder by Aaron Enrique.

"Mom, don't cut me off, but I have to tell you something terribly important. Aaron Enrique raped me and said he was going to kill us 3 – not including himself if I told anyone about the rape."

"The 3 of you, not including him? What's that mean? Are you pregnant?" Judy asked. Ellie shook her head yes and Judy was stunned. She couldn't believe that her baby was pregnant with a baby. She was more surprised at who the father was though. She couldn't believe that Aaron Enrique was the father but Judy had looked into Aaron Enrique's eyes and saw that sense of evilness in them. She just knew he was the rapist, but she didn't want to believe that Aaron Enrique was Paul's son. She took Ellie to the police office, where they ran a few DNA tests and revealed that Aaron Enrique was the father of Ellie's baby and that they were going to arrest Aaron Enrique Alexander Lopez. The DNA tests did not take like a minute, they took weeks while Aaron Enrique could harm anybody he wanted to and Ellie was glad that the police were going to arrest her rapist. She didn't like the word 'rapist' though. It brought back the bad memory of that day, when she was raped, and her life was forever changed.

Ellie did not feel good, duh, since she was pregnant. She felt like eating and puking all the time. She told Alex and Alex wanted to kill Aaron Enrique for doing that to Ellie. Alex couldn't believe that freak did that to Ellie. Alex didn't want to end up in jail though, since that was the last place on Earth she would ever want to be living at.

The day the police arrested Aaron Enrique was a bad day for Ellie. Ellie hoped that Aaron Enrique didn't escape from prison to kill Ellie, the baby, and Ellie's mother. She saw the news coverage on the news and found out that Aaron Enrique had raped other girls and some of them had kids too. He always got away with it until now. The total amount of girls that he raped turned out to be 11. That shocked Ellie when she saw that, but she felt like she wasn't alone anymore. Well, kind of. She still felt alone because no one understood how it was like to be attached to a teacher, to be raped, and to be pregnant. Maybe if she got in contact with another girl who was raped by Aaron Enrique, she could probably relate and they could probably relate to each other and maybe become great friends. Ellie was shy though, and didn't want to try her luck with this idea.

Ellie didn't feel safe. Every single time she went to sleep, she had nightmares replaying the rape over and over again. She also had nightmares about Aaron Enrique killing her, her baby, and her mother. She had an intense fear about Aaron Enrique coming to her doorstop and killing her, her baby, and her mother. Her memories haunted her and never went away, no matter if she was around Miss Monroe or Alex or not. School was almost over, and Ellie could not bear to think about what would happen when she could never see Miss Monroe again. She cried every single time that she thought about Miss Monroe or a memory related to Miss Monroe.

Ellie's mom decided to not go through with the marriage to Paul. She decided that even though she still loved him, she could not bring her daughter to live with him because all the bad memories would come back to Ellie all the time. She did not want that for her daughter. Ellie was glad that her mom did not go through with the marriage.

A few months later, on the last day of school, Ellie went and cried the whole day knowing that once she exited the school building, she could never see Miss Monroe in school ever again. She kept on telling herself to get over this feeling for Miss Monroe. Miss Monroe thought it was just Ellie's hormones acting up and so she didn't say anything or try to calm her down. She knew how it was to be pregnant, she was pregnant 3 times herself.

At the end of the day, Ellie had a major headache from crying the whole day, but she couldn't stop crying. She didn't want to put the baby in danger, but she doubted that crying would hurt the baby. Her mother and her discussed the baby once and had already decided to keep the baby and raise it. "Maybe it will keep me busy so I don't get involved with you know what. Plus, we can take care of the baby together." She remembered what her mom said. She was still surprised that her mother was accepting of this.

The bell rang – it was the last minute of the school year. Ellie couldn't believe it was coming to an end. She thought of all the good memories she had with Miss Monroe and her tears just kept on falling, just like the pouring rain. She left school, still crying, and as she looked back at the building, she realized she was free. She didn't have to deal with Miss Monroe and how much she sort of loved her anymore. She didn't have to see her everyday anymore, and she didn't have to deal with having to miss her favorite teacher, favorite person, and 2nd mom anymore. She kind of got over Miss Monroe, but not all the way. She didn't need Miss Monroe anymore, but still was going to miss all the memories she could have had with Miss Monroe, and all the memories she had to let go of. She knew she was going to miss Miss Monroe anyways, but at least Miss Monroe wasn't dead or anything. She hoped she didn't jinx Miss Monroe's health or something. She smiled for like a minute and then returned to her crying. It was the end of the school year. It was a very emotional experience for Ellie, and she knew that she was going to be ok, if not now, sometime soon.

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, Ellie woke up at the time she did every morning to get up to go to school and realized that there were not school that day. She was disappointed, so she called Alex. Alex complained of the time Ellie called, and Ellie knew it was early, but still she was lonely and needed somebody to talk to since she didn't have Miss Monroe to chat with anymore. She wished she could go back in time once again, to go back before she met Miss Monroe so she didn't have to miss her so much.

She got off the phone with Alex and went and took a shower. She hated seeing how fat she was. She used to be so petite. Now, she had to shop in the maternity section of the clothing stores and she couldn't wear anything in her normal size anymore. This really disappointed her also. She didn't want to be embarrassing herself every time she needed a new item of clothing when shopping in the maternity section. She usually had people looking at her weird and strangely. It was very uncomfy for her and made her feel like she did something wrong, and her mother had to tell her every time that Ellie did not do anything wrong, and that she was a victim of rape. She didn't like being a statistic though. It made her feel stupid and like no one cared about her or what happened to her. When considered as a statistic, she felt worthless.

Ellie did not want to feel worthless. She wanted to feel not worthless. She didn't want everyone to know that a cruel, cruel guy who was too stupid to even get a girlfriend who would say yes raped her. What made her mad was that news anchors wanted to interview her about the rape, and she bluntly said no. She knew she would probably have to testify at the trials though. That would be the only way to get that creep in prison. Ellie would gladly do that.

Ellie was still missing Miss Monroe, and tried everything to get her off her mind. You can notice that she didn't get Miss Monroe off her mind. Everything Ellie did, said, saw, and everything made Ellie think of something Miss Monroe had did, said, saw, and everything. Ellie cried her eyes out about once every day, and not because her hormones were out of whack. It was because Ellie missed Miss Monroe like crazy, and could not get her off her mind. Miss Monroe made Ellie better when things got rough, but she could not do that anymore. Ellie felt like she had no one, even though she still had Alex to talk to and Alex would be there for her.

Miss Monroe was sort of thinking about Ellie like she would think about one of her own children. She worried about Ellie's pregnancy and wanted to help out in any way possible. She thought that Ellie would get mad if she looked her up in the phone book and called her, so she didn't call her or even dare to look her up in the phone book. Miss Monroe was kind of lonely, since no one wanted to talk to her. She wondered if Ellie was doing okay. She had read in the newspaper about the rapist who raped Ellie and the article brought tears to her eyes because she had been raped when she was younger. She never told anyone about the rape, not even Ellie or her own parents, who were both deceased. Miss Monroe wanted to take this secret to her grave. She didn't want anyone to know about this event in her life. She would prefer to keep this secret a secret, just as it was called. This was another way she could relate to Ellie.

Ellie sometimes wished that she were Miss Monroe's age so she could be friends with Miss Monroe without criticism. If she tried to be friends with her now, both would be looked down on and told to find friends their own age. Ellie wished that she would have had more time with Miss Monroe since she cared deeply about her, but not in that way. Only in a friend kind of way. She wanted to be friends with Miss Monroe and wanted to keep in contact with her but she kept on telling herself to get over this. She knew she had to get over this, but Miss Monroe was like a drug, and Ellie just had to return to it time after time. She only wished Miss Monroe would know how much she meant to Ellie. To Ellie, Miss Monroe meant the world. She wanted Miss Monroe to know that she wished that how much Miss Monroe knew how much Ellie actually missed her. Ellie missed her a lot.

A couple months, later it was almost time for school to start back up again. Every single day, Ellie missed Miss Monroe and it drove her crazy. As the days passed, she wished that she could talk to Miss Monroe one more time. One more time would be perfect for her to express her feelings to Miss Monroe. But still, she told herself to get over this and there would be more teachers in her life that would come and go as the wind does.

Ellie's baby was due in a few months after school started and she was afraid she would have to drop-out, but she wasn't the legal age to drop-out. Her mother said she would help take care of the baby and help out with buying diapers, formula, and stuff like that for the baby. Ellie would have to take a month or so off of school and would have Alex bring all her homework to her every day. Ellie was scared. She was soon to give birth though and she was scared of the pain. Her mom once told her that giving birth was the worse pain in the world. To Ellie, the worse pain in the world was losing someone you really loved, but she guessed that her mom meant as in physical pain, not emotional pain.

Ellie went back to school and no one made fun of her stomach bump or pregnancy. They all saw her on the news and in the newspaper, so they all knew that she was a victim of rape. Ellie had already testified in the case, and her rapist was sentenced to 30 years in jail. She didn't want Aaron Enrique to see his baby. Ellie hoped that her baby would not end up looking like him, but she knew the baby probably would.

It was getting close to Ellie's due date and the school allowed her to go home and have Alex bring her homework to her. They didn't want Ellie going into labor in the middle of the school day, which would probably embarrass her. She didn't want to be embarrassed. She chilled at home for a few days with her mom, holding her hand most of the time, scared of the pain ahead of her.

**Chapter 18**

Ellie couldn't believe that she was due to give birth in a couple days. Soon, she'll be the mother of a child, and she barely knew how to take care of her own body, and she feared that she would be a poor mother. She was so happy that her mother would help taking care of the baby. Ellie didn't even know how to hold a baby or feed one. She had hardly been around babies and all she knew about them was that they cried too much and then slept some, and they usually repeated that pattern throughout the day and mainly in the middle of the night, according to her mother.

She never found out the gender of the baby because she wanted to be surprised. She wanted to pick a good name though, and she doubted that she would pick any good names for her baby. She didn't have good taste in names, and she didn't want her child to be made fun of in the future for having a lame name or too fancy or unique of a name. Kids make fun of other kids about anything these days because they weren't that nice anymore, compared to olden times like in the 80's or anything. Okay, kids were mean back then too.

Ellie felt a weird sensation that hurt very badly and then looked down and saw water on the floor. Ellie called for her mother and her mother explained that it was time to go to the hospital. Ellie was in pain, and scared out of her mind. She told her mom once they got to the hospital, to call Alex.

Alex came and sat in the room with Ellie and her mother after walking from her house to the busy hospital. Ellie was shocked that she didn't scream or call for Miss Monroe, because Miss Monroe usually helped to take any pain away, but Miss Monroe couldn't take this pain away.

8 hours later, after lots of pain and suffering, a baby boy came into the world. Ellie thought for an hour about a middle name. She already had a first name in mind for her new, bouncing baby boy. The doctor who finds out the names of newborn babies came in and asked Ellie what the name of her baby was. After a few minutes of thinking one more time, Ellie said: "Monroe Bueller Nash." Ellie had named her baby after her favorite teacher, her favorite person, and the person who was like her second mom and she also named her baby after her ferret. As she said the name, she secretly hoped that her kid would like the name in the future and would not get made fun of by other kids and other people. Her baby was so handsome, and her mother was so proud of her daughter for giving birth to a healthy baby boy. Monroe was not just a last name of Ellie's inspiration anymore, but it was now the name of her baby boy who she immediately loved. She didn't understand how it was possible to love something you had only known for like a second. Then, she realized she had got to known him after 9 months of carrying him in her stomach. Alex was smiling, as was Ellie and her mother, and Ellie had promised her some time with the baby, who was crying as the nurses cared for him and handed him back to his mother. Ellie was still in stock that she was a mother, and naturally learned how to handle a newborn baby.

When Ellie took Monroe home, she didn't know what to expect from this. She didn't know how to feed her newborn son properly and her mother had to show her over and over again. Ellie was still new to this whole being a mother thing, so her mother understood about what Ellie was going through. Ellie got really mad after Monroe would not shut up and would not stop crying. She didn't know how to calm him down, and she tried everything, even singing to him repeatedly, but that did not work, and she kept getting madder and madder. She was screaming inside for help, even though she had her mother by her side helping. She wished that her mother never met Paul again, because his stupid son raped her. Ellie had to tell herself that it was not her fault, and it was Aaron Enrique's fault. Monroe looked exactly like that creep. Ellie hated looking into the eyes of her own son knowing that he was the kid of her rapist and had the same genes as Aaron Enrique too. Every single time she looked at Monroe, all the bad memories rushed back to haunt her and scar her for life. She couldn't stand that fact.

A few days after Monroe's birth, Miss Monroe was reading the paper listing all the newborn children and their names. She saw that Ellie had a baby boy named Monroe Bueller Nash and smiled because Ellie actually named something after her. She didn't know Ellie was going to do that, let alone miss her a lot. Maybe that really wasn't her hormones overreacting, Miss Monroe thought.

Ellie had to return to school a few weeks from then, and so she did. A lot of the kids came up to her and asked her about her baby. Ellie felt too popular for a few, but she knew this would fade away soon. She longed for people to know her – or least her name, but she didn't want to be known for giving birth to Monroe and for being raped. That was displeasing to her.

She knew there would be no more Spanish classes this school year, since Miss Monroe retired and the school could not find a new Spanish teacher. Ellie knew Miss Monroe wasn't going to be in her usual room. Ellie passed Miss Monroe's old room – completely new looking and redecorated. She peeked in and swore she saw Miss Monroe, but she was just imagining it. She missed Miss Monroe so badly, again. She wanted to get over this, so she decided to go talk to the school counselor.

The school counselor gladly invited Ellie into her office, and Ellie explained her problem. The school counselor hadn't had a teenager come into her office with that problem, but she tried her best to help Ellie through it and to talk to Ellie in a reasonable fashion about it, not knowing what to say though. The school counselor hoped she was helping Ellie with the problem, but whatever the school counselor said still did not help Ellie. This would take some time, the school counselor thought.

**Chapter 19**

Ellie took a deep breath, and changed the smelly diaper of her newborn son Monroe. She was still fairly new to this, and so she hoped she was doing it right and she hoped that her son didn't go the bathroom for a while. She hated keeping Monroe entertained. She wondered how her mother kept sane while Ellie was a baby, and Ellie hoped she would keep sane during this rough, rough time, but she doubted it, because Monroe's crying drove Ellie crazy.

Ellie went to school that next day, her eyes barely opened and she was so tired she could not think at all. Her mother's friends usually watched Monroe doing school time, and when Ellie's mom got off work, she watched him until Ellie got home and she actually helped a lot. Ellie didn't really think that her mom was going to help that much. Ellie was truly grateful for her mom, but Ellie knew that if her mom never went to rehab, Ellie wouldn't have got raped. She didn't think her son was a mistake, but she would have liked to waited longer until she had a baby, like after she got married, so she wouldn't have to do all the work all by herself. She did a lot of work by herself for her son, but yes, her mom did help out a lot and usually blamed Ellie rape on herself, even though it wasn't her fault at all. She felt that if she never saw Paul again, her daughter wouldn't have got raped.

Paul felt so bad for Ellie. He did not know that his son raped lots of girls and got some pregnant. He was so mad at Aaron Enrique, and was not sure that he would forgive his own son. Brooke Ursula had told her father that Aaron Enrique had raped her once before also. His own sister. When Ellie found out about that, she was disgusted. So was Paul, and so was the whole town that heard this on the news and read it in the newspaper. They were sickened, and were shocked that something could happen like this, even though this news was sort of old.

Every single day, Ellie never once forgot about Miss Monroe and always had Miss Monroe on her mind. Ellie always wondered if Miss Monroe was doing okay, and always had dreams about what might have been, just like that dream Ellie had about moving in with Miss Monroe once. She kept telling herself to get over this, but she could not bring herself to get over it. She cried at least once a day remembering the good old times and memories she had with Miss Monroe and the ones she could have had if she could see Miss Monroe again.

Ellie went to school day after day expecting to see Miss Monroe beaming from ear to ear in her same old room. Every time Ellie passed her room and saw no sight of Miss Monroe, she usually started crying, not hard, but tears usually ran down her cheeks and her eyes got puffy and red. She didn't know she could miss someone this much, especially a teacher. She felt bad for not missing her dad that much. She also felt stupid for missing someone she would never probably see again, and she also felt stupid for crying because Miss Monroe did not die. Telling herself to get over it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, but she knew she had to free of Miss Monroe's memory and voice to be able to get over something that she didn't need in her life anymore. She was a mother to a baby boy. Even though she named her son Monroe, she told herself only to think about Miss Monroe when thinking about her son Monroe, and she also knew that she would always have a connection with Miss Monroe. If fate allowed, she would probably see that pretty face of Miss Monroe's shine once again. She was not alone anymore.

**Chapter 20**

What a short nineteenth chapter, don't you think? I wanted to end that chapter with a bang. Yes, I do like narrating my fan fic and counting the narration as words to my 25,000 words. Yes, I'm cheating, but who cares? Humor makes the world go round. Actually, other stuff makes the world go around. But anyways, Ellie decided to clear her mind out of all things Miss Monroe. No more thinking of fake fantasies that she wanted to happen, no more dreaming about Miss Monroe. She told herself over and over again that she needed to just focus on graduating school, and maybe then she could start thinking about her favorite teacher once again. She didn't need Miss Monroe's memory in her life any longer. She knew once she saw Miss Monroe once again, all the memories would come back to her and that she would miss her all over again. Until then, she would just have to deal. She had a son now, she had a little bit of life, sort of. Alex was her best friend. She had no other friends but her, but it was okay. She didn't have time for a lot of friends anyways, since she had to care for her son and stuff like that. Alex came over and helped out with Monroe all the time. Ellie sort of regretted naming her son after Miss Monroe, because every time she said his name or thought of him, she almost started thinking of Miss Monroe, since she named him after her.

Monroe hardly cried, except when he needed his diaper changed, or fed, or he was tired, or anything like that. When he cried, the whole neighborhood could hear him. Well, that's an exaggeration. He did cry loud, and Ellie got a lot of headaches per day, but she got over them in a few hours, and then she usually got another one. Her mother told her that a part of being a mother, but her mother tried to help out a lot since getting pregnant wasn't Ellie's fault. Ellie's mom had to remind Ellie of that fact all the time, since Ellie sometimes thought that it was her fault for getting raped. She did love her son with all her heart though, whatever you might think and whatever she says. Monroe was more important in her life than anyone else was, including Miss Monroe.

Judy Nash took Monroe over to her friends' house so Ellie could do her homework in peace and so she could go shopping at the store. Ellie didn't want to go to the store with her mother after being asked. When Judy went the store, she saw – you will never guess – she saw Miss Monroe shopping at the store. Miss Monroe walked up to her and started chatting with her. "Are you Ellie Nash's mom?" Miss Monroe asked. Judy nodded her head yes and Miss Monroe asked how Ellie and Monroe were doing. Judy told asked her if she was Miss Monroe after she said both of them were doing okay, and Miss Monroe said yes. They had a discussion about Ellie and Miss Monroe told Ellie's mom to tell Ellie she said "hi", which Ellie's mom and Monroe's grandmother gladly said she would do.

When Judy got home, bags from shopping at the store in hand, she told Ellie whom she saw at the store. "Ellie, your teacher Miss Monroe says hi. I saw her at the store." She told her daughter that. She didn't know that her daughter was trying to get over this situation, and this made Ellie really sad. Why didn't I go with her to the store, Ellie thought. She wished she would have gone with her mother. She thought of what would have happened if she went to the store, and then she yelled at herself, telling herself that she needed to get over this. Miss Monroe was just a person, and Ellie had better things to think about in her time. She wondered if there was a thing that would make you forget about people and how they affected your life in positive ways, but Ellie knew that there wasn't anything of the sort.

After a few hours, Ellie's mom friends came over with Monroe, and Ellie was so glad to see her son again. She was so delighted to her son, since she sort of missed him. She didn't miss his crying though, and she wondered how her mom's friends put up with his crying. She knew she couldn't. It was hard to her to not pull her hair out over his crying. It was hard to make it through with his crying, and she was amazed how she made it through and didn't go insane.

Ellie went to bed knowing she probably wouldn't get any sleep that night, since Monroe would probably be crying the night away like always. Her mom was always there to help though, so most of the time she would help out in the middle of the night when Ellie needed to get some rest for school the next day. Ellie was good knowing that her mother was helping her with Monroe and she wasn't treating her like the rape was all her fault. She saw girls on TV who were blamed for being raped. Ellie cried when she saw how rude other people were to victims of rape. She couldn't believe that people would think that being raped was someone's fault. The only person who fault it was was the rapist, the person who raped and claimed a victim. All rapists and sexual predators should be put in jail. Ellie hated when rapists were never caught. It made her so, so mad and she wanted to get back at this. She couldn't believe that people got away with this stuff. Ellie finally got some sleep that night, and the next day was a normal day, as always with learning and other stuff. Ellie was enrolled in a parenting class, so she got better and better at taking care of her son, and could be left alone with her. She was so happy that she could be left alone with her precious son who she loved and loved taking care of, even though most of the time she didn't show it. She talked to him, and he laughed and smiled. She was happy to be a mom. Monroe was the cutest baby, even though he sort of looked like his father, and not much like Ellie. She hated looking into his eyes – they looked exactly like his father – which was been mentioned a lot in the story, but still they looked exactly like his father.

**Chapter 21**

One day at school, Ellie completely lost it. She started bawling in the middle of the class. The teacher was talking about some math problem, and Ellie just started crying while the teacher was talking. Soon enough, all the attention given to the teacher was changed to everyone staring at Ellie and her crying. No one knew why she was crying and everyone asked her what was wrong. Ellie didn't know why she was crying, maybe because of her long lasting stress. Yeah, that was it. It finally took her 20 minutes to figure this out. After 5 minutes of crying, the teacher allowed Ellie to go to the bathroom to calm down and stop crying. Once in the bathroom, Ellie realized she couldn't do this anymore. She needed some more help. She once looked on the Internet about girls after they were raped, and most were diagnosed with something called post-traumatic stress disorder. This was when after something like a car wreck, or a rape, and this was when the victim has bad flashbacks of the scene of what happened. This was happening to Ellie, she knew she could not return to cutting herself, she knew she needed some help. The school counselor hardly helped Ellie, and honestly, Ellie thought that the woman could not do the job properly and she wasn't a very good counselor and was not really needed in the school. She didn't do a very great job helping out teens. This was stressing her out really bad, and when she got home that day, she told her mom about what happened that day at school. She agreed that maybe she needed to go see another counselor, because Ellie told her mother about the school counselor. Also, she knew word would get around Degrassi Community School that Ellie cried in class. If only anyone knew what she was going through at the moment. She wished that people could actually understand what she was going through, and not spread rumors about her, which she knew they would, even though nobody knew who she was. People just like spreading rumors for the heck of it, because their bored, need attention, anything. People need to learn that other have feelings and don't appreciate getting their feelings kicked around and spread around the school like wildfire. The next day, Ellie was surprised that there was no rumors going around about her. Everyone knew that she was raped and had a son. They didn't need to spread a rumor around about her to make her feel bad. They knew that she already felt bad. If she didn't have a son or was raped they would probably spread it around though. That's how mean people were these days. Ellie didn't care what people thought though, since she didn't really care and had no reason to care whatsoever. She had no life anyways. No one wanted to be with her. Alex was her only friend, and she loved Alex like a sister even though they would make out some and stuff. They were just having fun together and you know, variety is the spice of life. Just that, spices are usually edible and no one can eat variety. Unless it's a food or something. Then you could probably eat it without any problems. Ellie's mom finally took Ellie to a brilliant counselor, and the counselor told Ellie this would take more than a month, and to not be mad when the pain doesn't immediately go away. Ellie agreed and she started talking to the counselor every week. Also, her mom found a good church, that wasn't the church Miss Monroe went to and so they started going to it. Ellie felt right at home, and Ellie told her story about being raped and her son, and the audience applauded for her after she told the story.

She meet lots of friends, she had more than she could count. She knew that kissing girls was sort of a sin, but it didn't matter to her. She continued kissing Alex and stuff. She now had more friends than she could count on her fingers and toes. She was so happy that she finally found some more friends. Her friends loved hanging around her and they also loved visiting the baby boy named Monroe and they also loved feeding him and acting like his parents. Monroe enjoyed all of her friends' company. His favorite person to hang out with his mother though, of course, as she was always there for him. Mothers are usually there for their children, until they find somebody else to be with and when they find new hobbies other than being with their children. And then, their children feel left out and like nobody loves them. That makes their children feel alone and then the parent just goes on and leaves them for a bigger and better hobby of theirs such as doing jigsaw puzzles which they can not walk away from. Anyways, Monroe loves getting all the attention even though he still a few months old. To Ellie, a few months felt like a few years, or decades, or even centuries. And trust me, to her, years do not go by really fast. They got by slowly, and boringly. Ellie got kind of bored day after day when all she did was go to school and take care of the baby all the time. It was not fun to her and fun to her was slumber parties, playing truth or dare, getting dressed up, and other things like that.

She had changed throughout the pass few months. She had changed her appearance. She didn't dress all gothic and black anymore. She switched to pinks and blues and girly girl styles and all different kinds of fashion. She even wore girly girl make-up. Everyone had seen a change in her. She got more friends at school and finally got a boyfriend who treated her really good and loved her baby boy Monroe and understood everything. She wasn't the same anymore. She didn't need a teacher to help her survive her life. All she needed was herself, her baby, her friends, and her family.

**Epilogue**

Through all the hard times and good times, Ellie Nash grew up to be a successful teacher. This had always been her secret passion that no one knew about and that Miss Monroe inspired her to do. She always kept it to herself, because no one cared to listen sometimes and through thick and thin, she had finally learned to get to know herself better. Ellie continued her education with Spanish once Degrassi Community School got a new Spanish teacher, because she knew that Miss Monroe would be proud of her. She also picked up a lot of French too. Miss Monroe had also taught French classes at Degrassi Community School, but Ellie never took French then. She finally found some friends other than Alex of course. Alex and Ellie made out time to time, because it felt good to them and they were having fun. They never discussed their first kiss together ever again, since they didn't really care about if it wrong or not any longer. It was right to them and it was all that mattered. When Ellie was older, she found the perfect guy and started dating him. His name was Christopher and he went by the name Chris. She knew he was the one, and he loved Monroe like he was his own son. Once Ellie graduated college getting a degree in education, they were married in a lovely ceremony with his parents there and Ellie mom and Monroe of course. Ellie found Miss Monroe's number and called her and invited her to the wedding, and Ellie finally got to see that amazing woman again. Ellie counted her as family, so she got to sit in the front row on the bride's side. Alex sat in the front row too, and Monroe was a ring barer. Ellie's mother Judy cried as her daughter walked down the aisle in her white dress that Ellie picked out for herself. It didn't matter what the color the dress was though, since it didn't matter to her and Chris. They were so much in love, and didn't care. Chris knew all about Alex and Ellie's making out, and he thought it was cute, and knew that Ellie wasn't cheating on him, and only having fun. He understood. One day, Ellie had big news for Chris and Monroe. She was pregnant. Ellie was glad that she already knew what was going to happen during her pregnancy. Her 2nd pregnancy wasn't as bad as the first. To make a long story short, Ellie gave birth to Zoe Carmen Hill, her baby girl. She was so cute. Chris and Ellie loved their newborn daughter as soon as she was born. Monroe felt like he was going to be ignored, but Ellie was sure to give Monroe lots of attention. Chris had adopted Monroe as his own son since Monroe's father was never talked about. Monroe was now Monroe Bueller Hill. The Nash was dropped because Chris and Ellie agreed that the Nash would not sound right with the word Hill close by, separated by a hyphen. Ellie thought it was cool that both of her kids had 'oe' at the end of the their names. She thought it was adorable, and Chris never objected to it. Chris loved being a father to his two kids, they were his prides and joys. He was so proud to be a daddy, and Ellie was proud to be a mommy. Anyways, Ellie loved her job as a teacher. She got a teaching job at Degrassi Community School, where she always wanted to teach at. She was so excited her first day, and liked telling her classes (she taught Spanish by the way) about Miss Monroe and her time at Degrassi Community School. She loved her job and her school she worked at, also known as her job and her place of business. She told herself not to get involved with any student's personal lives. She didn't not want to become exactly like Miss Monroe, but she kind of did. She still looked up to that woman as her inspiration still after all these years. She still thought about Miss Monroe from time to time but not like she did when she was younger, which was 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, you get the point. She thought about Miss Monroe all the time when she was younger. Miss Monroe meant the whole wide world to Ellie when Miss Monroe was her teacher. That's why she named her son after her favorite teacher. Not at day passed without thinking of a memory from that year with Miss Monroe. It was that special to her. Ellie had won lots of awards for her teaching and people actually enjoyed her Spanish and French classes. That made her feel wonderful, like she had actually accomplished something. She had no need to feel alone anymore. She had a loving husband and 2 children whom she devoted her life to. She had finally gotten over Miss Monroe.

Miss Monroe still helped out with her church, like she always have did and as she will continue to. She still missed teaching, so she came back as a substitute teacher at Degrassi Community School, and usually subbed for Ellie, or Mrs. Hill. Miss Monroe was shocked to sit in the front row of Ellie and Chris's wedding. She didn't know that she meant this much to Ellie. Ellie told her at the wedding reception how much she actually meant to her, and she was shocked beyond belief. That's why Ellie was crying on the last day of school, she thought. Her and Ellie finally kept in contact, and Miss Monroe came over to Chris and Ellie's house usually about once per week. Ellie finally told Miss Monroe about the dream she had a long, long time ago and Miss Monroe and Ellie had a good laugh about it. Ellie still couldn't believe that she had had that dream when she was younger. Miss Monroe got some good laughs out of that one. It sort of hurt Ellie's feelings, but she didn't dare tell Miss Monroe that she was kind of being rude because she would have been making a fool out of herself, like she used to back in the old days of Spanish and homeroom classes. Miss Monroe stopped having flings and started dating again. She had a boyfriend, but her relationships didn't last a long time, but she didn't care. She was happy and didn't have to feel like she was alone all the time, like she usually did. She and Ellie had stuff in common back then, and Ellie never knew. Miss Monroe told Ellie all about her dating and sex life since they were friends and could talk about that stuff. Ellie was thinking the back of her mind that she didn't really want to hear about this stuff, but she knew that Miss Monroe hardly had anyone to talk to, even though she had a lot of friends. Miss Monroe had more friends than Ellie ever had. Most of Miss Monroe's friends were teachers. One day, Miss Monroe told Ellie to call her by her first name, which was Connie. Ellie was so uncomfy calling Miss Monroe by her first name. Ellie was not used to that, even if she was a little bit older, she didn't feel right calling Miss Monroe "Connie". So, Ellie stuck to calling Miss Monroe by her last name and Miss Monroe understood that Ellie didn't feel right calling her by her first name. She tried and tried to call her by her first name, but she always slipped up and called her Miss Monroe. She guessed that she was attached the name Miss Monroe, and so that what she would call her forever. Miss Monroe didn't really mind, that was her name and all. She was used to it, since bunches of students have called her that name over all the years as a teacher. One day, she asked Ellie about the time when she told her she would miss her like crazy or something like that. Ellie started explaining: "Yes, Miss Monroe, I missed you. I liked you a lot, and I still do. I just had such great memories with you, and I was so scared that because I was losing you, I was losing all the memories would we could have had together. I cried over you. Yes, I sat in my room and tears fell from my eyes because I missed you. I loved you, like you were my mom, well not my mom, like a second mom. You meant so much to me and you still do. I love you Miss Monroe. You have been an inspiration in my life and I truly love and thank you for everything you have done for me and all the crap I put you through during Spanish and homeroom classes oh so long ago. I'm sorry for that. I just wanted attention from you so badly because I liked you that I would do anything for it." Miss Monroe was astonished. She didn't know Ellie missed her so much, and she didn't know she loved her. Also, Miss Monroe was godmother to all her kids. Ellie wanted to make sure that her kids were safe if something happened to her and Chris. She knew exactly who she could trust with her kids. Miss Monroe was who she could trust, even though she did spend years and years in counseling trying to get over Miss Monroe and the rape. She also started talking to Miss Monroe about that. "Miss Monroe, I spent years and years in counseling trying to forget you, but now you are back in my life, everything has changed. I don't miss you as much as I missed you back then. I don't think about you constantly. I still love you and everything, but yea. I'm all grown up now and we are friends, I think. I'm so happy you are back in my life." Miss Monroe was so touched and flattered that Ellie thought about her in that way and said something back to her. "Wow Ellie, I didn't expect you to come out and say that to me. You have courage, girl. You are an amazing person. I love you too, like a daughter and as a friend. I didn't want to be your friend back then since I was your teacher and I was afraid of losing my job or something, and I did miss you once I left Degrassi Community School. You are such a great girl and I love seeing you grown up and how happy you are with your husband and kids and I'm so happy to be in your life, too." Ellie was so happy that Miss Monroe didn't think she was crazy, well, she was happy that Miss Monroe didn't think the old her was crazy. Ellie thought her old self was the craziest person she knew at the time. The memories her and Miss Monroe would last throughout both of their lives and these are the memories that helped Ellie when she crying in the middle of the night and when she could sleep or she needed a quick laugh. She couldn't help but love Miss Monroe, she was always there for Ellie, and she was such a great teacher. Most of the students thought she gave out too many detentions, caught everybody doing things they weren't supposed to, and was the most boring person they have ever met. Also, they didn't enjoy the class, and if you can't enjoy a class, you aren't going to enjoy the teacher or their teaching styles. In fact, you aren't going to enjoy any aspect of the class if you can't enjoy the main topic. It's just not possible at all. Most kids didn't enjoy learning Spanish, since they thought it was such a complicated foreign language and they couldn't understand anything about it. They tried (well, they basically didn't try that well because they usually interrupted class and disrupted it too) to get the subject down, but it just wasn't their thing. They just took it because a foreign language was required. Ellie took it for all the right reasons, and found something she wasn't really looking for: Miss Monroe.

Judy Nash finally met the man of her dreams who didn't have a rapist son and who loved her and whom she didn't meet in rehab. His name was Taylor Michaels. They got married in a beautiful ceremony, and Ellie was the maid of honor. Ellie thought the two looked beautiful together. Judy changed her name from Judy Nash to Judy Nash-Michaels. That only sounded right, and her husband understood about her previous husband and her daughter. He had a wife who passed away too, just like Judy's previous spouse passed away. One day, Judy had a surprising announcement: she was pregnant. Everyone was shocked because no one was expecting her to be pregnant, and she was kind of too old to have kids, according to some people. She had a good pregnancy, as she knew what was going to happen, since she was pregnant with Ellie, since she was her mother, duh. She ended up having twins, a boy and girl, who were named Delilah Lacey Michaels and William Henry Michaels. She was so happy that she had a husband to help take of the kids with. Ellie was really happy to be a big sister, and her kids were so happy to get a new aunt and a new uncle.

Aaron Enrique Alexander Lopez was killed in prison by fellow inmates who hated him because he raped girls. The inmates had daughters and hated rapists, so they beat him and he died. No one really cared though, since he was a rapist and no one liked him, not even his own family. Also, the newspaper didn't even care to run his obituary in the newspaper since the whole town hated him. So, to make a long story short, he died and that was it. He didn't even have a funeral, the prison just took his body and buried it in a dump without a tombstone. Harsh punishment for harsh crimes. Aaron Enrique was a cruel rapist, so that's what he got when he died: a cruel death. He never met any of the kids his victims had, and all the women who were raped by them were glad the low life was dead. They were so happy he could not harm another woman, not again, not ever.

Paul Lopez, Judy's ex-fiancée, met a new woman who didn't know about his son, the rapist. Her name was Sarah Ramsey. They did not meet in rehab, since he did not need to go back to rehab. He was clean of his heroin addiction, and he was happy. The two got married, and he invited Judy and her new husband to the wedding, and they gladly came, since they were all friends now. That's part of life, turning bad relationships into great friendships. The couple adopted a newborn baby whom they got to name and they named the baby Ramsey George Lopez. Ramsey was for Sarah's maiden name and the George was for the play on words of the comedian, George Lopez. They thought it would be cool to have a play on words like that, even if it wasn't really a play on words. One day, the couple were in a car wreck and they both died of their injuries. Their son wasn't in the car at the time, and Ellie and Chris took in the baby. So, they had 3 kids now: Monroe, Zoe, and Ramsey. The couple decided to have another baby when Ramsey turned 2, and so when that happened, they had another baby. Ellie told herself and her family that this was going to be the last baby in the family. Olivia Jasmine Hill was born prematurely, and no one was sure why, but she was okay and she lived. Everyone loved her, as everyone knew they would. No one can resist a little cute baby. All babies were cute, mostly, hopefully.

Brooke Ursula Marie Lopez was living on her own now. To make the story more of a happy ending, like it already is coming out to be, she got married to a guy named John Rudolph. She changed her name from Brooke Ursula Marie Lopez as her full name to Brooke Marie Rudolph and her first name was now Brooke, instead of the very cheesy and corny Brooke Ursula. The name Ursula was officially gone, and she was happy that she didn't have to live with that name anymore. She gave birth to a baby boy named Nicholas John Rudolph. What a happy ending for almost everyone. There is a moral to this fan fic: life gets better as it goes, so if you feel alone or like nobody loves you, know that there is someone out there for you and that somebody loves you. That's what I learned from Miss Nelson, my Spanish teacher, whom I based Miss Monroe on. She is amazing and I truly love and thank her for being who she is and being amazing. Thanks so much, Miss Nelson. Some of Ellie's feelings are based on mine, but I had to add the cutting and the alcoholic mom and stuff to appeal to her life. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. You have no reason to be alone. Everyone loves you. If you feel like your parent isn't paying enough attention to you, tell them. Don't be by yourself just for the heck of it. Being alone does not cure anything. Also, variety is the spice of life. Embrace yourself, and don't care what people think of you. Also, be nice to your teachers. They determine your grades and if you graduate or not. They are amazing people who do great jobs. Well, most of them anyways. A lot of teachers are grouchy and cranky and never fun. Fun teachers are the best to be around. Also, they are people and there to help you. Don't become like Ellie (and don't become like me) and miss them too much. If they live in your town, you'll most likely see them again. Cherish and embrace memories and your life. Be yourself. Now, see, every story has a moral basically, and you didn't even know this moral was coming. So, there. I gave you advice and a Degrassi: The Next Generation fan fic and completed a 25,000 word chapter story.


End file.
